Sueños en familia
by Okanee
Summary: para Jack que estuvo solo mas de 300 años, tener compañeros de equipo era una experiencia fabulosa, pero despues de que escucho una idea loca de Jamie y siendo puesta en accion por Meme y Norte, los guardianes empezaran a ver a Jack mas que un miembro de un equipo...sino como un miembro de su familia. *primer fic! porfavor denle una oportunidad*
1. Chapter 1

—¿Sueños compartidos?

La sorprendida exclamación de Norte hizo que todos los guardianes miraran curiosos a Jack, pues era una idea que nunca se les había pasado por la mente, bueno, al menos a tres de ellos ya que Meme sonreía de manera divertida ante la cara de sus compañeros.

Ya había pasado más de 3 meses después de la pelea contra Pitch y las cosas en el Polo Norte habían cambiado drásticamente. Al ser oficialmente un guardián, Jack había ganado ciertas responsabilidades como hacer llegar las tormentas de nieve a tiempo o moderarse al momento de crear un día nevado –aunque claro, 10 centímetros de nieve una vez al mes no parecía tan serio desde su punto de vista-. Y lo que más le gustaba a él, jugar con los niños, organizar espectaculares peleas de nieve y deslizarse en el viento a un lado de los trineos antes de la comida; ver la diversión que generaba aumentaba enormemente sus poderes mientras disfrutaba al máximo su trabajo.

Aparte de sus obligaciones, sorpresivamente, Norte le llego con la pequeña sorpresa de que había acondicionado un cuarto dentro del taller solo para él. El shock inicial abrió paso a una enorme sonrisa de parte del joven guardián. Las reuniones se hicieron más habituales, aún con las quejas de Aster, todo con el fin de que Jack se integrara al grupo, sin embargo…

— Sí! Jamie dice que lo leyó en un libro pero no estaba seguro— miró a todos con una emoción contagiosa.

— Meme, ¿Tú sabes algo de esto? — preguntó Norte, bastante intrigado.

El hombrecito solo asintió con una gran sonrisa. Los demás miraron sorprendidos a su amigo mientras Jack daba saltitos de la emoción

— Y a todo esto colega, ¿para qué quieres saber? ¿El pequeño Jamie te pidió investigar acaso? — la pregunta de Aster se oyó poco interesada, casi como si fuera mera formalidad

En cambio Tooth se interesó tanto como Jack— Se oye bastante complejo, debe de tomarte mucho tiempo hacer que las personas tengan este tipo de sueños Meme—

Meme asintió, mientras que en su cabeza aparecían las figuras de dos personas y lentamente se formaba un hilo que los conectaba además de un corazón y una casa.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Me estás diciendo que no se puede intentar con personas no relacionadas? Sería genial entrar en los sueños del canguro, seguro estaría infestados de zanahorias— picó Jack con una sonrisa torcida

—¡Ni en un millón de años, idiota! — gritó Aster, mientras alzaba uno de sus boomerangs contra el albino en modo de amenaza.

—¿Nervioso de que viéramos algo embarazo, colita de algodón? porque esta vez si traigo una camara

Los dos se lanzaron miradas retadoras mientras que los otros tres solo suspiraban, era lo mismo en cada reunión.

Mientras que Norte estaba pensando en aquello, Jack se veía bastante entusiasmado con aquella idea, se notaba que tenía deseos de compartir aquello con los guardianes. _"Él siempre trata de pasar tiempo con nosotros, no importa que idea loca sea" _el pensamiento cruzó rápidamente su mente y se decidió. Miró a Meme a un lado suyo y sonrió, sonrisa que fue correspondida por el hombrecito al adivinar los planes que pasaban por la mente del mayor.

Tooth trataba de calmarlos hasta que Norte se puso en medio de ambos —¡ya basta los dos! — Exclamó feliz— sea como fuere, ya va a anochecer, así que todos se quedarán aquí— su tono de voz dejaba en claro que no quería replicas.

— ¡No puedo Norte! Hay 4 premolares en Francia y…

— No hay pero que valga, tus hadas pueden con el trabajo— Corrigió con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al hada y al conejo— ademas conejo, un dia de descanso no te matara

— Vamos canguro, una noche fuera de la madriguera siempre trae aire más fresco— la sonrisa de Jack pronosticaba una "interesante" velada

Los dos guardianes suspiraron, sin más que decir, aunque debían de admitir que pasar una noche todos juntos era algo que pocas veces tenían el lujo de experimentar. La tarde pasó entre bromas de Jack —sobre todo hacia Aster— y una que otra anécdota de parte de los guardianes. Al anochecer Norte les indicó las habitaciones que ocuparían. Antes de ingresar a la suya, Norte le mando una mirada cómplice a Meme. Sería una noche para recordar.

Parpadeó un par de veces mientras veía pasar algunos dientes con alas a su lado. Volteó para confirmar lo que acababa de ver, pero se sorprendió más al ver algunas zanahorias comerse los huevos de pascua y al hacerlo unas alas crecían, volando muy rápido. Antes de que el pánico le atacara, Aster supo exactamente qué pasaba: estaba soñando. Suspiró aliviado mientras levitaba de manera suave entre aquellas extrañas formas de dientes voladores. Por lo general sus sueños tenían algo que ver con la Pascua, no con…dientes.

— ¡Aster!

El nombrado volteó rápidamente en dirección del llamado. Tooth voló rápidamente junto a él, seguida de cerca de Norte y de Meme.

— Por fin te encontramos, llevamos un tiempo buscándote— dijo sonriendo aliviada de encontrar a su compañero

— Alto, ¿qué demonios está pasando, Meme? ¿son ustedes de verdad? — preguntó mientras inspeccionaba a Tooth tratando de averiguar si era real o era sólo parte de su sueño

—¡Claro que somos reales! Lo que pasa es que estamos dentro de un sueño compartido— explicó Norte con una sonrisa.

Tooth y Aster le miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. La sonrisa de Norte se ensanchó mucho más mientras que Meme veía entretenido los dientes voladores.

— ¡Debiste de habernos dicho antes que iban a hacer esto! — la molestia que sentía el australiano aumentaba cada vez más al sentir su privacidad arruinada, ¡era su mente por favor!

— Pero, ¿dónde está Jack? Él era el más emocionado con todo esto— observó el hada mirando por todos lados

—¡Ese renacuajo debe de estar creando problemas en nuestras mentes! ¡Norte no debiste de traerlo!

—¿Estará despierto? No veo nada relacionado con él por aquí— murmuró preocupada por su compañero

—Tranquilos, seguro debe de estar cerca, ¿verdad Meme? — el hombrecito asintió, la figura de Jack, Norte, Tooth y Aster rodeadas de polvo dorado les dio la idea que él también estaba incluido en este loco sueño

— Escuchen, todo esto es necesario, Jack parecía realmente entusiasmado en compartir esto con nosotros…

— Más bien burlase de nosotros— murmuró conejo, cruzándose de brazos

— Y es nuestro deber hacer que Jack se sienta parte del grupo— terminó de decir bastante seguro

Todos sabían que el chico había experimentado 300 años sin ser visto u oído por los niños mortales y ellos mismos no tuvieron tiempo para prestarle atención al chico, pero ahora que era parte del grupo, y por el bien del grupo, harían que Jack se sintiera a gusto junto a ellos.

Conejo solo bufó mientras flotaba, era una sensación extraña no pisar tierra firme, pero a comparación del trineo de Norte, esto era muchísimo más llevadero. Los cuatro estuvieron un buen rato mirando sus sueños, algunos bastante divertidos como las haditas recoge-zanahorias o los bastones de dulce danzarines. La arena dorada creaba elefantes y jirafas que desfilaban ante un gran público de huevitos de pascua.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo todos se empezaron a preocupar, ¿dónde estaba Jack? Para ese momento él, también ya debería de estar dormido y junto a ellos. La ansiedad de Tooth empezaba a crecer, ya que para ella, Jack se había convertido en una parte muy importante y el sentimiento de querer protegerlo cual niño se hacía más y más fuerte con las actividades que realizaban juntos.

—Oigan, ¿qué es eso? — preguntó de repente al notar algo que parecía…normal

Todos voltearon, encontrando una puerta con el símbolo de un copo de nieve sobre ella, muy parecida a la puerta de la habitación de Jack, en el polo norte.

—Seguro debe de estar haciendo de las suyas mientras nosotros estamos aquí preocupándonos por él— Aster parecía fastidiado, ¡Jack simplemente no se preocupaba por ellos!

—Bueno si no echamos un vistazo no sabremos si él está aquí— Norte abrió la puerta lentamente, cruzando el umbral decidido a encontrar a Jack.

En contra de los pensamientos de los guardianes, al entrar en esa puerta no encontraron a Jack inmediatamente como esperaban así que decidieron adentrarse un poco más. El lugar se parecía más a una oscura caverna, las paredes se sentían lisas pero el viento frío creaba un sonido muy similar al grito de un niño pequeño.

Tooth miraba nerviosa por todos lados, la puerta por la que pasaron se había cerrado y no tenían otra fuente de luz. Volaba nerviosamente, insegura si gritar el nombre de Jack o no, ese lugar le causaba muchos escalofríos.

—Si no supiera que estamos buscando al cubo de hielo, diría que esta es la guarida de Pitch— todos acordaron con conejo, ese lugar daba bastante miedo.

De repente una luz blanca se formó enfrente de ellos. Con ganas de salir de ese lugar todos se apresuraron a llegar al final del corredor. Al llegar cerca la luz también pareció aproximarse a ellos, encegueciéndolos momentáneamente. Cuando pudieron ver otra vez todos soltaron una exclamación

—¡Estamos en Burguess!

El tranquilo pueblito donde habían tenido la última batalla con Pitch parecía en perfecta calma, la nieve empezaba a derretirse dejando ver el pasto verde y el frío no era tan intenso como si estuvieran en pleno invierno. Conejo estaba perplejo, esa escena se le hacía bastante conocida pero su mente trataba de procesar todo tan rápido que no encontraba explicación lógica para lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Jack siempre soñara con Burguess? Digo, sé que le tomó mucho cariño a Jamie pero esto es raro, ¿no creen? — comentó el Hada, tratando de buscar a Jack

—¡Pero esto no tiene sentido! — la exclamación de Norte hizo que todos lo voltearan a ver pidiendo una explicación— Burguess ahora está en medio del verano, Jack sabe que no puede alterar las estaciones

Meme, quien escuchaba toda la explicación de repente abrió sus ojos, con un signo de exclamación en su cabeza, tratando de llamar la atención de sus compañeros guardianes.

—¡Ese desobligado le importarán mucho las estaciones! ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que hizo la pascua del 68? —inquirió molesto

—¡Pero Jack es un guardián! Y ha respondido muy bien a sus obligaciones— murmuró Tooth

Meme trataba que le prestaran atención alzando sus brazos, pero ellos parecían muy enfrascados en lo que pasaba. Cansado de ser ignorado hizo un hilo de arena, enlazando a sus tres compañeros para que le pusieran atención

—¿Qué sucede Meme?

Este hizo una flecha señalando un punto específico en el cielo. ¡Era Jack! Venía riéndose a carcajadas. Todos los demás se impresionaron, Meme suspiró frustrado. Todos se acercaron corriendo para hablarle a Jack cuando vieron a Jamie. El pequeño estaba sosteniendo un libro bastante raro que salió volando por el aire.

—"¡No, no, no!" —el chico corrió a recoger su libro, feliz de que no haya caído muy lejos

Los demás guardianes se quedaron a dos segundos de hablarles hasta que vieron algo que los impresionó aún más

—"¡Ah! Se ve interesante niño, ¿es bueno?"

Tooth casi cae de la impresión mientras que Aster tenía la boca abierta ¡¿pero qué demonios estaba soñando Jack? ¿Jamie no podía verlo? Todos parecían muy confundidos con lo que estaban pasando

—"¡Día nevado!"

De repente los gemelos aparecieron gritando exaltados por el día nevado que tenían mientras que Jack sólo sonrió feliz.

—"¡Oigan esperen! ¿Irán el domingo a buscar huevos de pascua?"

Conejo en ese momento salió de su trance— ¿huevos de pascua? Pero si eso fue hace…

—3 meses— concluyó Tooth. Todos se voltearon a ver, sobre todo a Meme que soltó un suspiro de alivio— Meme, ¿Tú sabes lo que está pasando?

El hombrecito asintió con una ligera sonrisa mientras que la imagen de Jack se formaba sobre su cabeza, también la de un reloj funcionando.

—¡Estamos en sus memorias!

—Así que Jack no sueña normalmente, sueña con sus memorias— el ruso se acarició la barba, pensando en voz alta. — eso explica porque no lo vimos allá atrás.

—Bueno, ¡sácanos de aquí Meme! Dudo que al cubo de hielo le haga gracia que veamos sus recuerdos— la urgencia de Aster parecía cómica, sabía que si Jack se enteraba que vio algo personal las bromas hacia él nunca se acabarían

Meme solo negó con una sonrisa y la imagen de Jack moviéndose les hizo entender a todos. No saldrían de ahí hasta que Jack mismo despertara.

—Bueno…si vamos a estar aquí podemos ver que hacía Jack antes de convertirse en guardián—sugirió el hada viendo como Jack seguía a los niños, la curiosidad le picaba.

—Pues si no hay otra cosa que hacer— Aster asintió, rendido y frustrado.

Todos siguieron a la dirección que volaba Jack, que bueno que también ellos podían flotar, sino no podrían seguirle el paso al recuerdo del joven guardián. Llegaron cerca de los niños, quienes se encontraban discutiendo si pie grande en verdad existía. Norte soltó una carcajada al ver que Jamie en verdad creía en muchas cosas.

—"¡Dijiste lo mismo de los aliens"

—"Y del conejo de pascua"

—"Oigan el conejo de pascua si es real"

Aster sonrió feliz hasta que oyó hablar a Jack

—"¡Oh claro que es real! Realmente molesto, muy gruño y súuuuper vanidoso"

Los otros tres guardianes contuvieron una risa hasta que escucharon una voz **_"y el muy tarado no sabe lo afortunado que es"_**. Aster parpadeo, volteando a ver el recuerdo de Jack, pero este seguía manteniendo una sonrisa.

—¡Chicos! ¿escucharon eso? — preguntó Tooth sorprendida

—Al parecer no sólo vemos sus memorias, sino que también escuchamos lo que pensó en ese momento— dedujo el ruso con una sonrisa en la cara

Aster sólo refunfuñó pero luego puso una sonrisa, claro, si Jack le hacia cualquier broma por esto, él se las devolvería con cualquier pensamiento vergonzoso que hubiera tenido, como el que acaba de escuchar, aunque le seguía molestando aquella frase. Siguió mirando el recuerdo, sonriendo al ver a la pequeña Sophie. La mamá de los chicos apareció cargando un sombrero.

—"Tu gorro cielo, no querrás que Jack Frost te congele la nariz"

—"¿Quién es Jack Frost?" — el niño vio con duda a su madre, jamás había escuchado ese nombre

—"nadie cielo, es sólo una expresión"

Jack de inmediato se enojó por eso— "¡oye!" **"¡claro que soy alguien, estoy aquí!"** —Jack se agachó por algo de nieve mientras la hacía una bola— "¿quién es Jack Frost?" **"haré que recuerden el nombre de Jack Frost"** y con eso lanzó la bola de nieve congelada. Los demás admiraron la puntería de la que gozaba Jack ya que la bola sí alcanzó a darle a Jamie.

De inmediato los guardianes sonrieron al ver que los niños empezaban a lanzarse nieve y ver las sonrisas de los niños y la de Jack en ese momento, incluso después de darle a La Peke. Los mayores admiraron el poder de Jack de reunir a los niños para jugar…

…Hasta que Jack hizo que el trineo de Jamie se saliera del parque hacia la calle.

—¡Va a matar al niño! — exclamó preocupado conejo, al seguir a esos dos por el aire

—Calma, Jamie estaba bien cuando lo vimos y fue la misma noche que pasó esto— el hada estaba emocionada ¡así fue como paso el accidente de trineo!

Los demás la miraron sin comprender al tiempo que oían el grito de Jamie al aterrizar en una pila de nieve cerca de la estatua. Los demás niños llegaron rápidamente, esperando a que su amigo no se hubiera lastimado. En cambio Jamie estaba de lo más asombrado y divertido hasta que el sillón le pegó. Todos, guardianes y niños, hicieron una exclamación de dolor.

—"¡Miren! Un diente"— la sonrisa del pequeño relajó a los guardianes

—"¡Sí, significa dinero!"

—"¡Sí! ¡dinero del hada de los dientes!"

—"¡Ay no! ¡no, no!" **"¿por qué siempre tienen que mencionarlos?"** "¡alto! ¿Y toda esa diversión? ¡no fue el hada de los dientes, me la deben a mí!"— exclamó enojado siguiendo a los niños— "¡¿pero qué tiene que hacer uno aquí para que le hagan caso niños?!" —

Jamie sin más atravesó a Jack, dejándolo congelado por un instante. Los demás guardianes guardaron silencio al ver aquella escena. **"incluso con tanta diversión…no pudieron verme"** la frustración y el dolor fueron visibles en la cara de Jack quien mejor decidió volar lejos de todo eso.

—Jack siempre ha hecho un gran trabajo al divertir a los niños— Norte siguió con la mirada a Jack, preguntándose si el muchacho se encontraba bien

—Sí… incluso cuando no lo podían ver— Conejo sentía una incomodidad creciéndole, nunca pensó lo duro que era para Jack ser opacado por ellos. Como el guardián de la esperanza, él pudo notar como Jack, a cada risa y carcajada que soltaban los niños, su esperanza de por fin ser visto incrementaba como una flama y al final….todo eso se perdió tan rápido. La esperanza, como muy bien sabía, puede ser un arma de doble filo, pues cuando éstas no se cumplían, cuando todas las esperanzas eran en vano sólo quedaba la tristeza. Nunca pensó cuanto podía albergar Jack año tras año, sin ser visto, con sueños rotos todos los días.

Meme, en cambio, se dio cuenta de que el recuerdo se desdibujó como si fuera agua y llamó la atención de los demás. Pronto ya no era de día, era de noche y se encontraban sobre el techo de una casa que reconocían muy bien, la casa de Jamie. Los cuatro se acercaron con curiosidad de porqué estaban ahí, hasta que vieron a Jack mirar por la ventana. El niño en verdad parecía muy emocionado, contándole a su mamá y a Sophie cómo pasó el accidente del sofá y como perdió su diente. Los cuatro sonrieron por el niño, sino hubiera sido por él, el fin de la era como la conocían hubiera llegado.

Aster miró a Jack alejarse de la ventana cuando en esta se empezó a formar escarcha. En su rostro estaba aquella expresión seria que ponía cuando creía que nadie le miraba, aunque cuando lo pensó se dio cuenta de que pasaba mucho tiempo vigilando a Jack

—"Si acaso estoy haciendo algo mal"— comenzó y los cuatro vieron que Jack le hablaba a Many— "¿quieres…quieres decirme que es? Porque ya…ya lo he intentado todo y nadie… ¡nadie ha logrado verme!"

Los cuatro miraron la enorme luna como si esperaran algo, aunque sea un pequeño brillo. Norte conocía muy bien a Many y aunque sabía que no era muy hablador dejar a Jack 300 años sin una respuesta era…

**"****por favor, solo haz algo"** — "¡Tú me pusiste aquí! Entonces lo que tienes que hacer es decirme…decirme porqué"— su última oración parecía más una plegaria **"dime porque me dejaste solo, porque nadie puede verme"**

Jack voló hacia los cables de luz más cercanos, congelándolos. **"¿será un castigo esto? Sé que no he hecho cosas muy buenas en este tiempo…. ¿será por eso que la luna no ha querido decirme algo? Lo del 68 estuvo pésimo lo sé, pero ¿sólo por eso nadie será capaz de verme?**

—Oh Jack…—Tooth trató de acercase a él para reconfortarlo, jamás pensaron que el guardián de la diversión pudiera verse así de triste.

Aster se rascó el brazo izquierdo incómodo—tal vez debí dejar que se disculpara—murmuró al recordar cómo le gritó al chico ese día de pascua. ¡Pero es que Jack jamás pareció arrepentido! Y eso era lo que más le molestaba a conejo.

De repente la arena de Meme apareció en el cielo. La sonrisa de Jack apareció de manera instantánea mientras corría a recibirla, alzando su mano para tocarla. Quizás Jack se había estancado 318 años, pero tenía la misma capacidad de asombro que un niño de 8 años. La alegría por cosas tan simples era una de las cosas mágicas en los niños y Jack todavía conservaba eso.

De repente la memoria se empezó a difuminar de nuevo pero esta vez incluso cambió drásticamente de escena porque todos se encontraban en el taller de Norte. Tooth jadeo al verse ahí mismo, junto a todos, en la ceremonia de bienvenida de Jack a los guardianes.

**"****¿pero qué demonios les pasa? Después de ignorarme ¿ahora quieren que me una a ellos? Deben de estar locos, más si esta conejo"**

El pensamiento fuerte y enfadado de Jack los sorprendió. El dolor era palpable pero lo que le sorprendió a todos era que había poco resentimiento contra ellos. Sabían que no era imposible que eso pasara pero….Jack debería de sentir rencor hacia ellos, era lo más justo ¿no?

—Jack tenia…cierta razón al decir que estamos siempre tensos—comentó Tooth al oír de nuevo las palabras del más joven—casi no teníamos tiempo para los niños, en cambio él se la vivía jugando con ellos aunque no pudieran verlo

Meme asintió, quizás él no era de ponerse a jugar con los niños, su obligación era de llevar dulces sueños….pero sabía lo mucho que significaban los pequeños para él y en el poco tiempo que les dedicaba realmente.

**"****¿Qué? No es cierto"**— "¿el hombre de la luna…habla contigo?" — preguntó deseoso de saber más

—"¿Ves? No puedes negarte, es el destino"— la voz del recuerdo de Norte se oía suave, esperando que Jack por fin comprendiera porque tenía que unirse a ellos.

**"****no es cierto"** —"pero… ¿por qué no me dice las cosas él mismo?" — **"él me habló esa noche, el debió de decirme esto, no a ellos ¿por qué no me habla claro? ¡Habla claro!** — "¿después de 300 años y al fin ésta es su respuesta? ¿Pasar la eternidad con ustedes encerrado en una guarida….ideando nuevas formas de sobornar niños?" **"encerrado sin ninguna respuesta ¡¿qué demonios se cree?! ¡Sólo juega con mi vida por más de 300 años!"** —"no, no ¡eso no es para mí!"— todos se sumergieron un momento en las duras palabras de Jack

—"¿Qué puede saber él de hacer felices a los niños?" — la voz de conejo despertó a todos. Esa pelea la habían olvidado hace mucho y no esperaban volver a verla nunca más, pero al parecer Jack si volvía a recordar mucho lo que pasó en ese momento.

—"¿Sabes lo que es un día nevado? No es un huevo cocido pero a los niños les encanta lo que hago"— se defendió mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ellos

—"Pero realmente no creen en ti, ¿o sí? Admítelo amigo, eres invisible, como si no existieras"— y aunque aquella vez los demás vieron a un duro Jack enfrentarse a las crueles palabras de conejo, ahora sabían que esos comentarios lastimaban de manera muy seria al menor.

**"****¿Por qué demonios tiene que tener razón? Si al menos alguien me viera le cerraría la boca, ya quisiera verlo a él, que de la noche a la mañana nadie creyera en el conejo de pascua…que fuera invisible"**

—"¡Conejo, basta!"

—"No, el canguro tiene razón"— la sonrisa torcida de Jack fue más que suficiente para sacar de quicio a conejo

—Le debes una disculpa a Jack cuando regresemos—ordenó Tooth muy seria

—Lo sé, lo sé, ¡pero él siempre ha conseguido desesperarme muy rápido! ¿cómo iba a saber que eso le molestaba? Parecía que nunca le importaba y menos ahora que tiene hordas de niños que creen en él.

—También nosotros le debemos una disculpa a Jack—comentó Norte— después de todos nosotros _sí_ debíamos de saber éso, al menos suponerlo.

La memoria de nuevo se difuminó. Norte, Tooth y Aster se miraron entre sí, cada vez que veían una memoria nueva se acordaban de la pascua de ese año…y estaban seguros que no les gustaría lo que verían antes de eso.

La nueva memoria se veía diferente a las demás. Esta parecía más bien una imagen vista a través de un cristal empañado, ves colores, formas y tamaños, pero no distingues claramente qué es lo que hay del otro lado. Tooth reconoció de inmediato los colores de su castillo.

—Aquí fue cuando Pitch se llevó a mis hadas—recordó con furia mientras levitaba en torno a esas raras imágenes

—Me pregunto porque Jack sueña así con el recuerdo—mencionó Norte, entrecerrando los ojos, como si así lograra ver mejor.

Las imágenes pasaban rápidamente enfrente de ellos: la persecución de Pitch, el recolectar dientes por todo el mundo, como entre todos ayudaban al hada para que los niños volvieran a creer en ella. Los guardianes no oían nada de los acontecimientos, tampoco pensamientos de Jack, pero sentían algo raro en el ambiente. Era casi como un calor, algo muy reconfortante que los rodeaba. Norte miró de nuevo las imágenes y sonrió. Aunque Jack en ese momento no quería ser un guardián y sólo aceptó ayudarlos para recuperar sus memorias, en realidad se divertía mucho en su compañía y bueno, estar 300 años solo y de repente pasar tiempo con personas con un mismo fin es ligeramente significativo.

Los guardianes miraron como Jack realmente se empezaba a preocupar por ellos, en especial Tooth, ella observó la borrosa imagen de ella y Jack hablando a un lado de la cama de Jamie. El hada recordaba la empatía que demostró Jack ante su situación y el momento en que dijo "primero tenemos que arreglar esto, luego Pitch" le hizo entender que Jack había puesto primero los problemas que ella tenía antes que los suyos propios. Una sonrisa triste se le formó en la cara. Jack siempre se podría mostrar como una persona que le gustaba jugar bromas o ser irresponsable, pero realmente era muy amable con los demás.

El recuerdo se fue aclarando y alcanzaron a ver la decepción que tuvo Jack al ver que Jamie sí podía ver a los demás guardianes…pero no a él. La memoria avanzó un poco de nuevo hasta llegar a una parte donde a todos les afectaba: la muerte de Meme.

Estaban flotando junto a Jack en el aire justo en el momento en que Pitch le lanza la flecha negra a Meme.

—"¡NOO!"

**"****¡tengo que llegar! ¡Meme! Él no puede irse, no ahora, no ¡no! No puedo dejar que desaparezca, ¡él puede verme!"** cuando Jack miró como Meme se desvanecía simplemente en arena negra, la ira y la impotencia de 300 años acumulados creció tanto en su interior que explotó justo en el momento que las pesadillas lo atacaron. Tener por fin a alguien que quería estar con él y perderlo por un ser como Pitch…

Todos guardaron silencio ante el recuerdo. Volver a ver eso era muy difícil para todos y no se imaginaban como es que Jack podía soñarlo una y otra vez. De repente todo el sueño se empezó a mover, los guardianes miraron con sorpresa a Meme, quien puso unas señales sobre su cabeza: la figura de Jack estirándose. Era claro, ¡Jack estaba despertando!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! bueno dejen me presento, soy Okanee! y pues como decia en el sumary de la entrada este es mi primer fic. se preguntaran ¿porque se esta presentando ahora y no en el capi anterior? bueno eso es pq como soy nueva no entendia muy bien como funcionaba fanfcition asi q nio sabia q hacer, en fin aqui esta el segundo capi,. gracias a las personas por leer, las que dejaron un coment etc!

* * *

Uno a uno empezaron a despertar de aquel sueño, uno a uno empezaron a despertar algo confundidos y desorientados, pero todos conscientes de lo que acaban de ver. La mañana siguió avanzando y Norte, Meme, Aster y Tooth se encontraban en el salón principal, todos callados.

—Bueno…¿qué haremos ahora? —la pregunta hizo que todos se voltearan a ver antes de lanzar n suspiro de frustración.

—No podemos simplemente decirle que vimos sus recuerdos, eso le molestaría demasiado— Tooth parecía bastante incomoda, al igual que conejo.

—Pero si actuamos diferente creerá que le ocultamos algo—se quejo Norte

—Lo que técnicamente es cierto— Aster parecía querer salir corriendo del taller

—¡Pero esta es una señal para nosotros! Jack necesita que estemos a su lado, no solo como compañeros— siguió Norte mas serio que nunca

—Y ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? No podemos….

—Buenos días— la voz de Jack alerto a todos y la conversación repentinamente se termino. Los guardianes voltearon a ver al chico que venia caminando de manera perezosa, parecía que apenas se había levantado y que todavía tenia sueño pues bostezaba cada 5 segundos.

—¿Qué les pasa? Conejo te vez horrible— pico divertido

—tu te vez peor Frostbite— respondió con calma, haciendo que Jack le lanzara una mirada retadora

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir. Jack parpadeo extrañado, esa no era la actitud normal de todos.

—¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Pitch regreso? — pregunto repentinamente nervioso

—No, no, Jack todo esta bien— la respuesta rápida de Tooth alerto a todos

—Simplemente por la magnifica idea de Norte de quedarnos a dormir nos hemos retrasado en las labores—se quejo conejo lanzándole una mirada al mayor.

—o vamos conejo, no seas tan huraño, ni que los huevos salieran corriendo si no estas tu—Aster ya estaba listo para saltarle a la yugular al pequeño demonio—bueno, me tengo que ir, Argentina necesita un fuerte frente frío, nos vemos

Antes de que el joven guardián se fuera, la mano de Meme le contuvo. Jack volteo a verlo interrogante pero el hombrecito solamente sonrió, las imágenes arriba de su cabeza lo decían todo: el y Jack con una carrera a Argentina. Jack sonrío de oreja a oreja asintiendo. Antes de irse el hombrecito les lanzo una mirada significativa a sus compañeros para luego irse con el mas joven.

—Creo que el ya decidió que hacer con esto que ha pasado— Tooth se veía entusiasmada

—Bueno, supongo que no comentaremos el echo de que invadimos su privacidad— la queja estaba implícita en la voz de Aster, pero se oía mas relajado

—Pienso que primero tenemos que ganarnos su confianza antes de decirle lo que paso— todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Norte, quien además sonrió— creo que es tiempo de un poco de diversión.

Los guardianes asintieron, todos de acuerdo ante una idea que, nadie planeo o sugirió, salió de la nada y al parecer era el mejor plan de acción, simplemente harían sentir a Jack que tenia personas en quienes confiar, personas a las cuales les importaba y que estarían ahí para el durante toda la eternidad.

Así, comenzaron a pasar los meses, Jack seguía sin poder creer que ya era un guardián, que los niños lo podían ver—un deseo que llevaba dentro de su pecho desde hace más de 300 años— sin embargo lo mejor de todo era que ahora los guardianes parecían mas abiertos con el, Tooth paraba un momento en su trabajo y se ponía a platicar con el cada vez que la iba a visitar a su palacio, North le pedía que le ayudara con los juguetes de algún pueblo (aunque acabara con una ventisca dentro de el taller) y Meme le saludaba o formaba dibujos de historias de ellos para enseñarle en las noches en que se encontraban ¡incluso Aster se volvió mas amable con el! Aunque se seguían insultado, por fin podían hacerse bromas ligeras de algunas cosas o mantenerse en paz por algún rato antes de volver a querer matarse. también Jack empezó a volverse mas social con ellos, descubrió un gusto especial cuando Tooth le abrazaba o cuando conejo le empujaba de forma juguetona; con Norte soportaba los abrazos de oso que le daba o las palmadas en la espalda. llenamente Jack fue abriendo a ellos, contándoles que hacia en las noches o algunas historias graciosas con los niños, claro, les jugaba bromas un poco pasadas (como cuando le tiro un poco de pintura azul a conejo) pero los guardianes trataban al chico como uno mas de ellos, una parte importante.

De ese modo pasaron otros 6 meses. El mes de Octubre llegaba a su fin y con ello venían las primeras ventiscas y nevadas del hemisferio norte. Los niños estaban emocionados porque Halloween se acercaba (al menos en Estados Unidos, en México la celebración de los santos difuntos también se acercaban y los guardianes acompañarían a Jack a la visita con La Catrina por un tiempo, la temporada fría en ese país empezaba a ser mas fuerte) Navidad también estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, así que Norte se encontraba muy ocupado, por lo que solo estaban reunidos Tooth, Meme, Aster y Jack cerca de Burgess, todos platicando de las cosas que habían echo en el tiempo que no habían podido reunirse. Jack parecía bastante entusiasmado con su primera nevada en Burgess siendo un guardián, quería que todo saliera perfecto.

Siguieron volando mientras veían a los niños jugar cerca del lago de Jack, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de todos ellos. El espíritu de invierno no podía estar mas feliz. De repente sitio como una bola de nieve le pasaba a un lado de la cara y vio a los niños sonriéndole divertidos así que se puso a jugar con ellos, Aster esquivando las bolas de nieve que le aventaba Jack y ayudando a Sophie a hacer algunas. Después de un rato los niños sugirieron jugar a las escondidas haciendo que el adolescente contara. Al ir avanzando el juego solo faltaba encontrar a Jamie pero ninguno de los niños ni Jack podía encontrarlo. todos, incluso los guardianes se empezaron a preocupar hasta que escucharon algo que les helo el corazón.

—¡Jack! —la voz asustada del niño hizo que a todos corrieran. El adolescente volteo rápido en busca de su joven amigo, solo para encontrarlo rodeado de arena negra que lo arrastraba dentro del bosque mientras que el niño se sostenía de una rama con toda su fuerza.

—Es un gusto volver a verlos

Aster, Meme y Tooth voltearon con una mueca de incredulidad, mientras que Jack volaba a toda prisa a salvar a Jamie. Pitch Black se veía como si nunca lo hubieran derrotado, esa sonrisa tranquila pero llena de superioridad alertaba a todos los guardianes. Mientras Jack había congelado la arena negra que tenia rodeado a Jamie, mientras que juntaba a todos los niños que estaban cerca del lago.

—¡Llévatelos lejos! Nosotros nos encargamos de Pitch— el niño asintió, creyendo firmemente que Jack podría contra el coco

—Ten cuidado Jack

el albino asintió volando rápidamente a donde estaban sus compañeros. Las pesadillas en forma de caballos rápidamente los atacaron. Todos cooperaban para acabar rápidamente con ellos. De repente dos caballos se alejaron y Jack fue rápidamente a perseguirlos, temiendo que siguieran a los niños. Las pesadillas se adentraron mucho en el bosque pero fueron congeladas con facilidad. Jack estaba a punto de volver con los chicos hasta que escucho la risa de Pitch cerca de el así que se puso en guardia, ese loco podía hacer cualquier cosa.

—te sienta bien tener seguidores Jack— la voz de Pitch venia de todos lados, de entre los troncos, del suelo— es como su hubieras rejuvenecido unos 200 años

—¿si? No me tengo que esconderme debajo de las camas para que crean en mi— murmuro con rabia, mientras apuntaba su cayado a todos lados. ¿donde demonios estaba?

Pitch ignoro el comentario anterior y se apareció por detrás de Jack— veo que tu nueva _familia_ te esta tratando bien— escupió las palabras con una sonrisa torcida— tienes mucha confianza en ellos, ¿no es verdad? Raro en una persona que ha sido abandonada por los mismos sujetos por 300 años.

Jack no lo dejo continuar—que Pitch hablara era muy peligroso para el—por lo que le lanzo un rayo azul, tratando de congelarlo lo suficiente para atraparlo, sin embargo una pequeña ola de arena negra emergió del suelo, cubriendo el rayo y lanzándose contra Jack. Los dos peleaban con mucha ferocidad, tratando de hacer retirar al enemigo o en el caso de Jack esperando a que sus compañeros llegaran como respaldo.

Jack comenzaba a preocuparse ¿dónde estaban los demás? ¿les habría echo algo Pitch? ¿habría atrapado a Jamie y por eso tardaban tanto? Tales preguntas hicieron que se distrajera solo por un momento, el cual el coco aprovecho para golpearlo con la arena y una vez en el suelo sujetarlo con esta de manera que no saliera volando. Las voces preocupadas de conejo y de Tooth se oían demasiado lejanas y sabia que aunque les gritara no lo escucharían.

—¡¿cómo saliste de tu encierro?! —interrogo el albino, tratando de zafarse o al menos de alcanzar su cayado.

La risa de Pitch le erizo el cabello— te lo dije Jack, no puedes eliminar el miedo— y su sonrisa se hizo a un mas grande— y en parte también fue por tu ayuda

La ultima oración descoloco al espíritu por un momento. ¿su ayuda? ¡eso era mentira! El jamás ayudaría a Pitch. El hombre se paro frente a el con un gesto soberbio.

—claro Jack, tu haz sido de mucha ayuda para que mis poderes se vuelvan mas fuertes, lastima que no aceptaste el trato que te propuse hace ya casi un año—sonrío— hubiéramos sido un gran equipo, hubiéramos sido un gran equipo tu y yo

—¡yo jamás te ayude en nada!

—¡por supuesto que si! ¿o es que acaso no recuerdas las tormentas de nieve en Inglaterra? ¿lo que ocasionaste en ciudades del sur del hemisferio? Tu solo causas problemas Jack, tus poderes no son buenos y nunca lo serán— a cada palabra que decía el albino solo podía tratar de negarlas— ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tarden tus amiguitos guardianes en descubrirlo? ¿qué fallaste como el guardián de la diversión a niños inocentes de países que ni visitas? Eres un desastre como guardián Jack Frost, tu nunca formaras un grupo con ellos porque solo te ven como un arma que es mejor tener a su lado.

De repente Jack fue capaz de congelar la arena que lo retenía y en un segundo ya tenia de nuevo su cayado, lanzándose contra Pitch con toda su furia, no dejaría que jugara de nuevo con su mente ¡esta vez se defendería!

La pelea entre ellos estaba muy reñida. Pitch quizás no tenia todo su potencial, pero si lo necesario para que Jack no dejara de lanzarle hielo a cada momento; cada árbol, tronco o roca que estaba a su paso era congelada o cubierta de una arena negra que lograba que se oscurecieran (o en el caso de los arboles que muriera). En un momento Pitch se había ocultado entre las sombras de los arboles, Jack disparaba a todo aquello que viera moverse. ¿donde estaban los chicos?

—¿en verdad creíste que les importabas? ¿qué eres uno mas de ellos Jack? — la voz del coco parecía venir de todas partes y el joven solo quería hacerlo callar, el recuerdo en la guarida del coco muy presente en su mente

—¡no sabes nada de ellos! — grito tratando de ubicarlo para hacerlo callar ¡claro que era importante para ellos!

—¡por supuesto que si! Todos los espíritus saben que solo te tienen a su lado por tus poderes, porque solo tu serias capaz de derrotarlos con una simple explosión si así lo desearas, solo tu de detenerme, solo te mantienen porque ellos saben que nunca acabaran con el miedo, como en estos casos Jack, dime ¿dónde están ahora ellos?— una mano fría (aun mas fría que las suyas) se puso sobre su hombro, sujetándolo con fuerza y quitándole el cayado, nunca lo vio venir y Jack no podía quitárselo de encima— ¿quién quisiera a un adolescente revoltoso que lo único que sabe hacer es meterse en problemas y arruinarlo todo? — le murmuro al oído, dejando que sus palabras se deslizaran lentamente en la mente del chico— pero no te preocupes Jack, yo te daré un hogar mucho mejor quieras o no….mi pequeño príncipe.

Las manos del coco subieron hasta su cuello. Jack trataba de soltarse rápidamente, tenia que seguir luchando, no importaba como o con que, pero Pitch tenia otros planes y con un gesto brusco lo aventó a una superficie dura. Jack miro con horror que estaban sobre su lago, se logro acomodar un poco en el hielo pero este crujió un poco debajo de sus manos haciendo que se congelara y viera a su atacante con miedo pero que fue desplazado con valentía rápidamente. El tenia que proteger a los niños, incluso aunque nadie lo protegiera a el de sus peores temores, pero el sentimiento incensaste de soledad lo inundo una vez mas a cada palabra que Pitch le dedicaba y la desesperación de encontrarse sin salida casi le quita el aire…

…si no fuera porque la arena negra que entro de golpe en su interior le quito la respiración. El dolor que se coló dentro de el era tan grande, tan fuerte, tan _familiar_ que por un momento se sintió que estaba rodeado de agua de nuevo, su mente quedo en estado de choque informando que había caído de nuevo al lago, que sus pulmones no podían conseguir el preciado oxigeno y sus extremidades entumidas no respondían a ninguno de sus comandos; fue como si sintiera un raro y horrible deja vú, solo que esta vez sabia que el resultado iba a ser mil veces peor que despertarse solo y sin recuerdos. Esta vez no habría luna que iluminara la oscuridad.

esta vez la oscuridad estaría presente por siempre y no habría manera de alejarla.

—¡JACK!

Sintió el frío suelo de repente, oyó como algo se acercaba y alguien gritaba de dolor, los ruidos raros a su alrededor le preocupaban poco ahora, el frío y el ardor que sentía en su interior mantenían todos sus sentidos (o al menos los que le quedaban) ocupados. Soltó un quejido cuando un par de manos –¿o eran patas?- le tomaban con delicadeza. Su mente y su visión cada vez se hacían mas y mas oscuro…como aquel día, jadeo en busca de aire con una nueva desesperación por mantenerse con vida, a flote, tratando inútilmente de alcanzar de nuevo la luna, la cual ahora no calmaba su miedo.

—¡Jack! Tranquilo, Jack—la voz de conejo le llego como un lejano eco, su respiración comenzaba a ser muy rápida pues no sentía el preciado aire ingresar a sus pulmones con la suficiente velocidad.

—J-jack estará bien, l-lo hiciste bien Jack— el albino alcanzo a ver unas plumas sobre su cabeza, pero el frío y el ardor comenzaban a ser mas fuertes que su cordura. Alzo una mano, como tratando de nadar de vuelta a la superficie

—¿Jack? Compañero calma….Pitch ya se fue— conejo sujetaba aun mas fuerte a Jack, ya que este parecía no escucharlos

Meme y Tooth miraban a Jack con preocupación. Pitch lo había echo a propósito, los caballos los rodearon antes de que pudieran acercarse a ayudar a Jack, la fuerza que había reunido era impresionante, demasiado para solo estar 1 año fuera de la vida de todos. lograron deshacerse de las pesadillas e ir rápidamente contra Pitch haciendo que desapareciera

—Aster, debemos de llevarlo al polo, algo le esta pasado— pidió el hada mientras miraba las manos de Jack ponerse pálidas, mas de lo normal.

el conejo asintió— compañero, resiste te llevaremos al polo, vas a ponerte bien

—…frio

—¿qué dijiste Jack?

—el agua….muy fría….—la voz de Jack casi será un jadeo— no p-puedo respirar…quema…

—Jack, ¿de que hablas? No hay agua aquí, esta congelada— murmuro conejo cada vez mas espantado ¿qué demonios había pasado en su pelea contra Pitch?

—necesito…necesito salir….quema…quema demasiado—Jack parecía que no estaba ahí, sus ojos se cerraban con mucha fuerza y sus brazos empezaron a moverse en todas direcciones como si tratara de alcanzar algo. Conejo tuvo que sostenerlo muy fuerte para que no se cayera. —no…ella…sola…n-no quiero…no mas….q-quema…por favor no…

—¡Jack! Cálmate, ¿qué te pasa? — ahora conejo en verdad estaba asustado, Jack comenzaba a balbucear cosas muy raras

—A-Aster lo tenemos que llevar ya al polo— demando Tooth con urgencia, Jack se estaba poniendo MUY pálido casi…casi como el color de Pitch

Meme en ese momento se fijo que la ropa de Jack estaba ligeramente cubierta por arena negra, sus manos, pies y cara tenían una fina capa de arena negra sin embargo no había mancha alguna de sangre. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al comprender que sucedía, sus manos se agitaron con fuerza para llamar la atención de los otros dos.

—¿qué tratas de decirnos? — Aster no estaba para juegos, Jack necesitaba ser atendido rápido.

E hombrecito hizo imágenes, lentamente para que le entendieran pero se veía realmente preocupado. Los ojos de Tooth se abrieron en sorpresa y horror y Aster simplemente se quedo con la boca abierta. Así que eso había planeado Pitch

—p-perdon— Jack parecía cada vez mas desorientado y se estaba moviendo mucho mas— no quiero….no de nuevo…ellos…n-no creerán…ellos…no de nuevo…por favor no… l-lo siento…no quise…

los murmullos de Jack erizaban a todos el pelo/pelaje, Jack parecía estar muy lejos, casi parecía estar delirando por fiebre muy alta pues no parecía entender que era verdad y que era fantasía, sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaban ligeramente y su piel poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro comenzaba a ponerse grisácea. Su voz salía tan….anhelante, desesperada y con una clara muestra de miedo.

El sonido del trineo de norte alerto a todos. Aster no espero ni siquiera a que descendiera, en vez de eso dio un salto para aterrizar y Tooth y Meme le siguieron rápidamente. Norte parecía descolocado pero en cuanto miro a Jack sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Pitch, rápido amigo hay que ir a polo— le dijo y Norte solo asintió volando de regreso y lanzando una esfera de nieve.

Una vez llegaron al polo todos bajaron corriendo. Tooth se adelanto al cuarto de Jack y todo lo necesario para su recuperación. Al entrar Aster lo dejo en la cama con cuidado y Meme se acerco a el poniendo sus dos manos encima, de inmediato la arena dorada empezó a rodear a Jack y este empezó a gritar con fuerza, la arena parecía trazar caminos sobre la piel de Jack casi como si fueran sus venas. El pobre chico empezó a retorcerse y Norte y Aster tuvieron que sujetarlo contra la cama, el proceso fue muy largo hasta que por fin el albino dejo de gritar y su cuerpo se relajo, pocos segundos después cayo desmayado. Al separase todos pudieron ver que su joven compañero estaba pálido y sudado pero ya no tenia el color de Pitch.

Meme suspiro con alivio mientras que Norte y Aster miraban fijamente a Jack, Tooth en cambio se acerco a el y comenzó a acariciarle su cabello, las lagrimas querían caer de su cara pero se controlaba como podía, la preocupación que sentía por su querido Jack la sobrecogía. Para todos, Jack se había vuelto parte de su familia, el pequeño de la familia y verlo en ese estado, casi saber que se convertía en el príncipe de las pesadillas….era demasiado para los guardianes.

—nunca pensamos que Pitch volvería tan pronto— los tres hombres se encontraban en una esquina del cuarto unos minutos después. Norte parecía muy extrañado con lo que había pasado.

—¡pero ese maldito me las va a pagar! Suficiente era que fuera por los niños ¡pero ataco a Jack! ¡claramente fue una venganza en contra de el! — grito con rabia agarrando uno de sus boomerangs, agradecía que Jack estuviera desmayado, no quería que lo viera defendiéndolo.

—Pitch no pudo ir lejos— Norte estaba de acuerdo con Aster— podríamos seguirlo y….

—¡pero chicos! No podemos dejar a Jack solo, ¿qué tal si vuelve a tener esos ataques de miedo? — murmuro Tooth viendo a sus compañeros del otro lado. No quería dejar a Jack solo. ¿y si Pitch volvía por el?

todos se quedaron viendo al adolescente. En su época dorada Pitch podía convertir a cualquier niño en un temor, una pequeña pesadilla, sin embargo lo que hizo con Jack… las cosas que el chico murmuraban eran sus mas grandes miedos, lo sabían pero aun así no los comprendían, Jack era muy cerrado en ese tipo de cosas y Pitch simplemente se aprovecho de eso.

Los guardianes se quedaron en el taller, preocupados por lo que pudiera pasarle a Jack. el adolescente parecía que no iba a despertar pronto, pero se mantenía estable. Todos estaban cansados pero no se movían de la habitación alterados por el ataque al mas pequeño de todos ellos.

Conejo veía al chico sobre la cama, esperando que pronto este se levantara diciendo alguna tontería o por lo menos burlándose de el, no se quejaría, es mas seria muy feliz si escuchara en ese instante la risa de Jack pues en sus orejas aun podía oír la voz aterrada del muchacho, aquellas palabras habían echo que el gran y poderoso pooka temblara de angustia. Muchas preguntas circulaban por su mente pues no podía recordar o por lo menos comprender de que se disculpaba tanto o quien era la chica –porque había deducido que se trataba de una mujer- que mencionaba Jack con tanta desesperación.

Sabían que el miedo siempre podía hacer que las personas mas valientes parecieran niños pequeños sin embargo Jack siempre se mostraba tan confiado, siempre dispuesto a desafiar el miedo que haberlo visto en ese estado era realmente perturbador para todos.

Mientras Tooth se encontraba acariciando los cabellos del albino, su mano temblaba por el nerviosismo y no era para menos pues Jack, _su Jack_ había sido atacado de la forma mas cruel posible y el sentimiento de impotencia que experimento fue igual o mas fuerte que cuando Pitch se llevo a sus pequeñas haditas. Porque lo que ella sentía por Jack era la fuerte necesidad de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que todo iba a estar bien, era una necesidad puramente maternal de querer protegerlo de todo mal y al verlo tan…asustado fue un fuerte golpe.

En cambio Norte estaba preocupado, Pitch Black había vuelto mucho antes de lo esperado y habían subestimado por completo el alcance de sus poderes pues hacia mas de 300 años que no era capaz de poder cambiar a un niño en algún temor ¡eso había quedado en el pasado! Pero ahora con lo cerca que estuvieron de perder a Jack lo hacia reconsiderar mucho que tan grave era el asunto incluso le hacia cuestionarse si la humanidad buscaba adrede sentir temor solo para alimentar a Pitch.

La noche siguió avanzando para angustia de los guardianes quienes tenían la vaga esperanza que Jack se levantara en cualquier momento pero solo podían ver como el chico a veces suspiraba o se movía sin embargo había veces que veían expresiones de dolor en su rostro o su cuerpo daba pequeños saltos, como si algo le hubiera picado y no se explicaban el porque de estos. El cansancio y la preocupación fue derribándolos uno a uno pero ninguno dejo la habitación de Jack, no eran capaces de ello ahora, el inmortal adolescente había pasado a ser un punto muy importante en sus vidas y por nada del mundo volverían a dejarlo solo incluso aunque estuviera inconsciente


	3. Chapter 3

hola de nuevo! si aqui yo de nuevo subiendo capi! espero en verdad q les agrade pq ya falta poquito pa terminar este fic :3 gracias a los q han dejado coment y a los q siguen la historia, en serio se los agradesco!

disclaimer: ROTG no me pertenece aunq asi lo quisiera!

* * *

Los fuertes rayos del sol hicieron que todos parpadearan para recobrar la visión. La desorientación y el mareo hacia difícil pensar correctamente que rayos estaba pasando, ellos se encontraban en la habitación de…¡Jack! El pensamiento les invadió a los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

—¿qué rayos pasa? ¿por qué estamos en la madriguera? ¿no se supone que estábamos en la habitación? — conejo estaba alarmado, no quería dejar solo a Jack

Y efectivamente, los cuatro se encontraban parados en medio de la madriguera de conejo. Meme observo el lugar, sentía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo y ¡claro! entendió hasta que oyó una pequeña risa proveniente de sus espaldas. Al voltear se encontraron otra vez con ellos mismos aterrizando en la madriguera. Meme abrió los ojos sorprendido, esta vez no había tenido la intensión de adentrarse en la mete de Jack ¡y mucho menos en sus recuerdos!

Volteo a ver a sus compañeros un momento. Dentro de la habitación había echo que todos se durmiera, necesitaban descansar de esa dura experiencia aunque solo fuera por 5 minutos, su arena mágica había funcionado como siempre pero se pregunto seriamente si aun después de siglos y siglos de estar dando dulces sueños a los niños todavía no entendía bien el funcionamiento de su magia, el estar ahí en esos momentos significaba una sola cosa: su arena había actuado por si misma con los lazos que todos ellos habían creado con el muchacho y simplemente funciono como en una familia preocupaba, se creaba una conexión.

El hombrecito dorado suspiro he hizo señales a sus compañeros y cuando le pusieron atención los símbolos en su cabeza emergieron con la simple idea: estaban de nuevo en las memorias de Jack.

—¡meme! ¿tu nos metiste? — Tooth parecía consternada, no quería dormir ahora que Jack se encontraba tan vulnerable, pero el hombrecito simplemente negó y las imágenes se formaron en su cabeza: _Jack nos siente como su familia, paso de manera natural._

—así que Jack nos ve como familia…— murmuro Norte mirando el recuerdo con una suave sonrisa

—pero estaremos aquí hasta que Frostbite despierte ¡y eso podría tardar hasta días!

El pooka suspiro cansado, desde el anterior incidente con los recuerdos del muchacho deseaba con todo su corazón no volver o siquiera recordar los hechos de la batalla contra Pitch, había situaciones y palabras de las cuales no estaba muy orgulloso y volverlas a escuchar no era algo que deseara en esos momentos. Además de que Pitch podría atacarlos ahora que estaban inconscientes ¡ir de nuevo por Jack!

**"****Ha esto me refería canguro, eres un tonto con los niños, de echo todos excepto meme lo son"** le pensamiento divertido de Jack les llego de repente. La memoria pasaba justo en el momento en que Sophie había aparecido. Jack veía a los grandes guardianes perplejos al no saber como tratar a una niña de 4 años. La memoria se recorría a todo el proceso que hicieron para esa pascua.

Cada vez que Jack veía más y más de la madriguera quedaba mas asombrado y por mucho que sus emociones lo traicionaran también admiraba profundamente todo el trabajo que conejo realizaba, ciertamente aunque la pascua no era una guerra de bolas de nieve, simplemente tenia su propio encanto algo…_mágico._

**"****Siempre es tan malhumorado…pero supongo que solo defiende lo que conoce como seguro. Odio admitirlo, ese canguro realmente hace un excelente trabajo"** conejo no pudo evitar sonreír al oír los suaves pensamientos de Jack, nunca imagino si quiera que aquel alocado compañero sintiera tanta admiración por lo que hacia.

—ese idiota…

Pronto la memoria se desvaneció y volvió a materializarse pero esta vez se encontraban volando hacia la casa de Jamie. Todos miraron a todas direcciones buscando a Jack, pero este se encontraba dentro de la casa dejando a Sophie en su cama.

—chicos, tengo el presentimiento de lo que veremos no será bueno—murmuro Santa al ver como Jack salía rápidamente del hogar.

_—"__¡Jack!_

Todos, incluidos Jack del recuerdo, voltearon en alguna dirección a la voz que de repente sonó. Había sonado distante, como si alguien hablara a través de una lata de aluminio o algo por el estilo y sin embargo vieron la expresión de Jack, era tan confundida y anhelante a la vez y sobre todo estaba la sorpresa.

—"esa voz…conozco esa voz"— Jack de inmediato se echo a volar

—¿cuándo dejara de ser tan curioso? —murmuro conejo siguiéndolo a toda prisa

—si no lo fuera dejaría de ser Jack— dijo sabiamente Tooth

Siguieron al muchacho y a la voz hasta el bosque que estaba cerca de Burgess. Aquella voz seguía llamando al joven espíritu, se oía joven, quizás una niña o alguna adolecente.

—_"__¡Jack!"_

Pronto llegaron a un espacio pequeño entre los arboles donde había una vieja cama de madera, se notaba que hacia años nadie estaba ahí o siquiera había visto ese inmueble pues casi estaba desecha pero la voz salía de debajo de esta.

—¡chicos! Esta debe de ser la guarida de Pitch— Norte parecía asombrado

—muy típico de el, se queja que no quiere estar debajo de las camas y su guarida esta debajo de una— recordó conejo con un toque de sarcasmo

la pequeña hadita que acompañaba a Jack trataba de hacer que este volviera pero el estaba mas ocupado en saber quien era quien le llamaba. Con su cayado rompió una parte de la cama lo suficientemente grande para poder caber en el hoyo. Sin otra opción se arrojo en el.

—esto no me gusta nada chicos—Tooth tenia la horrible sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir

Todos siguieron a Jack dentro de aquella cueva. Estaba oscuro y había un largo camino serpenteante. Tomo mas de 10 minutos por fin ver algo de luz. La pequeña hada estaba cada vez mas y mas asustada y jalaba a Jack de la sudadera para hacerlo volver a la superficie

—"¡hadita no! Tengo que averiguar que es eso"

—¡chicos!

Todos voltearon a ver incrédulos. Delante de ellos se encontraba una enorme cueva con muchas, MUCHAS jaulas que colgaban del techo, las paredes estaban imposiblemente tapizadas con escaleras y raros mosaicos que daban la impresión de desafiar la realidad o la física. La luz y la oscuridad daban un toque siniestro a esa zona.

—¿cómo se atreve? ¡mis hadas! — chillo Tooth volando rápidamente hacia las jaulas pero al tratar de abrirlas su mano atravesó el metal. Frustrada, descendió hasta donde estaban sus compañeros

—olvidaba que esto es un recuerdo—murmuro molesta viendo a sus haditas atrapadas ¡pero no soportaba verlas en ese estado!

—¿por qué Jack no las libero si estuvo aquí? El muchacho las hubiera liberado sin dudar—pregunto Norte algo confundido

—¡shhhhh! Cállense, quiero ver el recuerdo—se quejo conejo poniendo atención.

Jack voló rápidamente de jaula en jaula—"¡shh! ¿se pueden callar? Hadas las voy a sacar de aquí en un…"

—_"__¿Jack?"_

—"…instante"— Jack por fin noto las montañas de cajitas que había en el suelo de la cueva y sin esperar nada se avento contra ellas.

Empezó a buscar desesperadamente su caja **"¡tiene que estar por aquí! Solo un vistazo…uno solo y liberare a las hadas…¡¿por qué no esta cerca?! ¡tiene que estar por aquí!"**

—"¿buscabas algo?"

Tanto Jack como los guardianes se tensaron al escuchar la voz de Pitch. El albino de inmediato se puso a perseguirlo pero aquella cueva era demasiado rara, no quería pensar en ello pero sentía que las paredes y escaleras se movían solas.

—"no tengas miedo Jack, no te hare daño"

Jack alcanzo a Pitch en uno de los pasillos— "¿miedo? Yo no te tengo miedo"— afirmo

—"tal vez no pero le tienes miedo a algo"

**"****nada de lo que digas me hará temer…solo necesito saber donde están esos dientes y largarme de aquí"** los guardianes notaron que Jack comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, sus manos tomaban mas fuerza el cayado, ese pensamiento era para darse valor, para no temer…y eso frente a Pitch era realmente malo.

—"¿con que eso crees eh?"

—"¡lo se! Es algo que detecto todo el tiempo…los temores de la gente"— Pitch volteo a verlo con una sonrisa torcida— "el tuyo es que la gente jamás crea en ti" —puntualizo con malicia.

**"****¿c-como lo….? No…no te escuchare"**

Debajo de los pies de los guardianes se abrió una especie de hoyo por donde todos cayeron. Jack busco con desesperación su cayado, se le veía alterado. Todos sabían que Pitch era un genio al momento de jugar con la mente de los niños y al parecer _su_ pequeño niño era tan propenso a eso que era un blanco fácil.

—"y lo peor de todo es que te aterra que nunca sepas porque"— Jack de inmediato se paro corriendo hacia la dirección opuesta a la voz de Pitch

**"****¡maldición! ¡una salida! ¡esto fue mala idea! ¡necesito una salida!"**

—¿por qué tu? ¿por qué fuiste elegido para vivir así? — a cada palabra que decía Pitch el nerviosismo de Jack aumentaba hasta que se quedo congelado cuando Pitch apareció frente a el— pero no temas…porque la respuesta esta aquí— y de la nada le tendió una cajita dorada. Jack miro ese pequeño artefacto un momento no sabiendo que debería de hacer. Miro la cara del niño que estaba impresa en la caja, cabello café al igual que los ojos, pecas adornándole las sonrosadas mejillas y una sonrisa que prometía muchas travesuras.

Norte, Tooth y conejo contuvieron el aliento y miraron a Jack. Claro que ellos recordaban lo que había pasado, las suposiciones que habían echo pero las cosas con el tiempo habían cambiado demasiado y ahora ellos se preocupaban inmensamente por Jack y por fin enterase que paso todas las preguntas que alguna vez tuvieron acerca de cómo obtuvo sus memorias se esfumaron y ese sentimiento de duda fue remplazado por una fuerte culpabilidad, jamás debieron de haber desconfiado así de Jack, el muchacho nunca se lo mereció.

—"¿las quieres Jack? Tus memorias…"

**"****tan cerca…puedo salir volando no me alcanzara…pero los guardianes ¿cómo se los explicaría? ****_Pitch me los dio así de simple chicos_****…no, jamás me creerían…pero…no puedo"**

—¡maldito Black! Juro que lo hare pagar por esto— siseo entre dientes conejo al ver que Jack alzaba una mano hacia la caja pero esta de inmediato se retrajo

Pitch solamente rio y desapareció así que el muchacho lo siguió entre la cueva— todo lo que quieres saber esta dentro de esta cajita…¿por qué terminaste así? Invisible. Sin poder comunicarte con nadie…

**"****cállate"**

—"estas tan desesperado por saberlo que quieres tomar los dientes y salir volando peor tienes miedo de lo que pensaran los guardianes"— la voz de Black hablaba mas y mas rápido

**"****cállate"**

—"temes decepcionarlos…"

**"****deja de hablar…cállate…ya"**

—"pues deja aclárate una cosa: ellos jamás van a aceptarte, no del todo"

—¡ya basta! ¡BASTA! — todos dieron un respingo al oír a Jack gritar. Jamás, en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerlo lo vieron de esa forma, tan alterado y perdido, sobrecogido por todas aquellas duras y frías palabras que le dirigía y con horror vieron como le afectaba todo lo que decía Pitch.

**"****¡estas mal! Ellos…ellos si me aceptan ¡es mentira lo que dices!"**

Pero a nadie le paso desapercibido que en el rostro de Jack cada una de esas palabras se confirmaban dándole la razón a Pitch, creyendo cada una de las oraciones que jugaban con su mente. Jack trataba con todas sus fuerzas que esas palabras no le calaran hondo pero simplemente abrían una herida que llevaba mas de 300 años formándose.

—"tu no eres uno de ellos"— murmuro Pitch apareciendo enfrente de todos

—¡maldita sanguijuela, déjalo en paz! — conejo apunto a Pitch con uno de sus boomerangs, su ira era palpable.

—"¡tu no sabes lo que soy!" — se defiendo Jack, harto de escuchar al coco decir cada una de esas verdades **"soy uno de ellos…ellos me escogieron…estoy con ellos por una razón"**

—"¡por supuesto que lo se! ¡eres Jack Frost! Tu causas problemas a donde quiera que vayas— "Conejo alzo sus orejas sorprendido, recordando vagamente que el había dicho palabras similares— "y lo estas haciendo ahora"— y sin mas le aventó la caja con sus memorias.

La cara de Jack era de absoluto desconcierto, miro la cajita en sus manos no entendiendo que pasaba **"¿por qué me las da así?...esto…no, esto es una trampa, esta caja tiene algo o…"**

—"¿qué hiciste?" — pregunto desconcertado…pero al segundo paso a ser de pánico total, queriendo soltar la caja como si le quemara las manos.

—"lo mas importante Jack es ¿qué hiciste tu?" — la carcajada que le dedico Pitch no auguraba nada bueno. No dispuesto a dejarlo escapar Jack trato de golpearlo en aquella oscuridad pero Pitch ya no estaba enfrente de el así que regreso por donde vino solo para encontrar que choco con una pared extraña. Al momento noto que la pequeña hada no estaba junto a el.

—"¡hadita!"— al voltear sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y terror

—"felices pascuas, Jack"

Y vio con horror que en el suelo había miles y miles de cascarones rotos y seguía habiéndolos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

**"****Dios…no, no puede estar pasando esto"** y rápidamente voló hacia la superficie. Lo que encontró fue mas de lo que podía procesar: los niños se iban de aquel parque, tristes de no haber encontrado ningún huevo de pascua y a un conejo preocupado tratando de que le hicieran caso sin embargo al niño que se le puso enfrente lo atravesó como si no existiera…porque para los niños así era, ya no había mas conejo de pascua.

**"****no…esto no se supone que pasaría…conejo…yo…no"**

los cuatro guardianes se quedaron de piedra al verse de nuevo. Aster miro la cara de Jack y sus orejas se bajaron al recordar como aquel pequeño lo traspaso, el dolor que sintió al saberse invisible para aquellos niños era sobrecogedor pero al ver de nuevo a Jack y su cara de arrepentimiento…Jack jamás quiso que eso pasara a su amigo y Aster recordó aquel pensamiento de Jack "desearía que el supiera que es ser invisible"…y Aster lo comprendió por solo un segundo, solo fue un momento…pero para Jack que estuvo así por mas de 300 años…no imaginaba el dolor que experimento el muchacho. Se merecía eso y mucho mas.

—Meme…sácanos de aqui— pidió Aster rápidamente, ya no quería ver nada mas.

Pero el hombrecito solo negó con la cabeza, no entendía que les pasaba a sus compañeros pues el no estaba cuando sucedió eso pero todos se veían realmente acongojados, quizás no querían que el viera eso.

—"¿De donde sacaste eso Jack?" — la pregunta del Hada hizo que Meme pusiera atención, el tono que uso fue de incriminación— "¿dónde esta la hadita?"

—"es que yo"…**"pitch…el, ¡el me engaño! Yo solo quería…no fue mi intensión lo juro…y la hadita ¡ella trato de hacerme volver!"** pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su mente

—"hay Jack…¿pero que haz echo?" — murmuro con tristeza el recuerdo del hada

—"¿por eso no estabas aquí? ¡estabas con Pitch!" — la acusación de Norte hizo que Jack tratara de explicarles

—"¡no! Escuchen, yo… lo lamento, jamás quise que esto pasara…"

—"tiene que irse"— la dura voz de Aster llego a Jack, volteándose para encarar al inmenso conejo pero no se espero que el conejo alzara su puño, dispuesto a golpearlo— "¡NUNCA DEBIMOS DE CONFIAR EN TI!" —Aster levanto la mano justo para golpearlo pero la dejo caer, no teniendo sentido— "pascua es un comienzo…nueva vida. Pascua es esperanza….que ya no hay…"

**"****por favor no…"** trato de decir algo mas pero a los ojos de los guardianes solo veían a un traidor que los abandono por estar junto con Pitch.

Y de repente su mente lo proceso. Las palabras de Pitch se repetían una y otra vez y los guardianes de alguna manera podían sentirlo, casi oírlo. Jack encontró verdad en las palabras de su enemigo.

**"****tenia razón…ellos jamás me aceptaran…nadie lo hará…ellos son como todos los demás."** y sin mas se fue volando lo mas rápido que podía.

Todos estaban cayados…bueno, si Meme tuviera voz en ese momento se encontraría gritándoles a sus compañeros ¿cómo se habían atrevido a durar de Jack? Ni siquiera le habían dejado que se explicara y habían saltado en suposiciones ridículas. Las imágenes que se formaban en su cabeza mostraban lo muy enojado que se encontraba con todos ellos, sobre todo con Aster y Norte.

—lo se, ¡lo se! Meme, pero en ese momento estaba…muy mal— se defendió conejo, sus orejas bajaron al ver que el hombrecito se encontraba aun mas molesto con esa respuesta

la imagen que se poso sobre su cabeza lo decía todo: _"¿cómo crees que se sintió Jack?"_ No obtuvo replica.

La memoria se empezó a disolver hasta que llegaron a un lugar sumamente blanco casi nada se podía distinguir excepto partes de las montañas que no estaban cubiertas de nieve o los riscos de nieve. Vieron como Jack aterrizo ahí mirando la cajita dorada.

**"****hubiera sido mejor no saber de esto…quedar sin memoria hubiera sido mejor ¿por qué tuvieron que aparecer ellos ahora? Después de 300 años…todo por esta tonta caja…no vale la pena…¡estúpida caja!** Jack corrió al risco con bastante fuerza, sumamente enojado, dispuesto a arrojar la caja por los aires y desaparecer, quizás crear una mega tormenta en Canadá o Alaska y olvidarse del asunto de los guardianes.

—¡Jack no! — grito Tooth tratando de detenerlo viendo horrorizada lo que estaba haciendo

pero Jack no tuvo corazón de lanzar aquel pequeño artefacto, lo intento pero simplemente no podía deshacerse de el. Miro la imagen de aquel niño de sonrisa traviesa y soltó un gruñido.

**"****¿siempre….siempre he tenido la oportunidad de divertirme no?"** se pregunto a si mismo al tratar de recordarse…pero como siempre era inútil.

—"sabia que esto pasaría"

—maldito gusano— murmuro con desprecio Aster al ver al coco parado detrás de Jack— debí de haberte golpeado mas duro esta mañana

**"****genial, lo que faltaba"**

—"realmente jamás creyeron en ti."

**"****cállate….cállate ya"**

—¡deja de molestar a Jack!— murmuro Norte ya exasperado, tratando de sujetar a Pitch pero solamente lo atravesó

—"Solo quise abrirte los ojos. Pero yo entiendo"— el tono que usaba Pitch era realmente…escalofriante casi como si quisiera dar confort a ese pequeño muchacho

—"¡TU NO STAS ENTENDIENDO NADA!" — grito por fin harto de aquel idiota, lanzándole una estela de hielo que Pitch logro bloquear con su arena

—"¿no? ¿crees que no se lo que se siente que te aíslen?" — menciono mientras combatían, lanzándose todo lo que tenían

**"****¡déjame solo! Ya no quiero escucharte mas, preferiría que conejo me dijera todo esto, preferiría que el fuera que me dijera la verdad, al menos así podría sobrellevarla mas"**

Jack se alzo en pleno vuelo lanzando una gran estela de hielo, la cual Pitch también recibió con una gran cantidad de arena negra. Todo se volvió borroso.

—¡Jack!...Pitch siempre ha atacado a las personas individualmente ¡lo tuvimos que haber visto venir! — se quejo el hada con preocupación

—"¿qué nadie crea en ti?" — Jack busco a Pitch entre la momentánea neblina— "¿añorar a una…una familia?" — pregunto

**"****¿es…es en serio?...debe de ser una trampa, nadie jamás querría al coco dentro de una familia…como a mi…no, Jack solo te esta revolviendo la cabeza" **vio a Pitch sorprendido, no se esperaba esas palabras le calaran tan hondo

—"todos esos años en las sombras creía que nadie sentía lo que se sentía…pero veo que me equivoque"

**"****Pitch…el siempre ha estado solo ¿verdad?... aunque lo odie admitir…el tiene razón…¿por qué entre todos los espíritus del planeta l que pude comprender tiene que ser mi enemigo? Pitch…el…el si entiende que es estar solo "**

—¡Jack no lo escuches! Es una trampa! — grito Norte pero sabia que era en vano

—sabe cuales son los temores del muchacho, no dudaría en sacar ventaja de ellos—murmuro con aspereza Aster

—"no tenemos que estar solos Jack, en verdad creo en ti"— dijo con _sinceridad_, haciendo que Jack bajara por completo la guardia— ¡y los niños creerán en ti!

—"¿en mi?" — pregunto y para horror de los guardianes había _esperanza_ en su tono. Jack Frost estaba comenzando a creer en las palabras de Pitch Black. Parecía hasta ahora dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de que creyeran en el.

—"¡si! Mira lo que podemos hacer"— señalo.

Todos dieron un jadeo de sorpresa al ver la monumental escultura de hielo y arena negra. Se veía sumamente imponente y aterradora pero lo mas impresionante de todo es que se veía…_natural_, como si siempre ellos dos hubieran trabajado juntos y eso en verdad asusto a los guardianes.

**"****el…el tiene razón, es como si siempre hubiéramos sido compañeros…y quizás con el podría tener una oportunidad con los niños…**—en ese momento Jack se vio reflejado en la escultura y frunció el ceño—**no, con el solo tendré el miedo y la desesperación. Prefiero que no me vean y aun así oír las risas en vez de ver su cara de miedo al verme"**

—"¿qué mejor combinación existe entre frio y la oscuridad?" — exclamo entusiasmado— "los obligaremos a creer…Haremos un mundo donde todo, ¡todo sea de…!"

—"¿de Pitch Black?" — pregunto y para alivio de conejo, la esperanza que había nacido en Jack había muerto con el discurso del coco.

—"y de Jack Frost también, claro"— se corrigió inmediatamente—" van a creen en los dos"

—"ellos nos temerán a los dos y eso es justo lo que no quiero y por ultima vez: déjame solo"— puntualizo desechando por completo el plan de Pitch

—Dios, eso estuvo cerca— suspiro Tooth, feliz de saber que Jack lo reconsidero

—pero…— Norte estaba consternado. Jack ya le había enseñado en muchas ocasiones que podía ser un irresponsable y un bromista pero tenia un alma que se preocupaba por todos y eso era lo que le alteraba, Jack debería de estar enojado con todo el mundo, debería de odiarlos con todas sus ganas y ahora que sabia que el muchacho tuvo la ocasión de vengarse jamás la tomo. _¿por qué?_ Jack podría estar en su derecho ¡lo estaba de echo! Pero Jack nunca en la vida se atrevería y Norte admiro por un momento esa capacidad del chico de dejar a un lado sus problemas para poner el de otras personas antes y eso lo había descubiertos en el tiempo que llevaba tratándolo. Jack podía ser egoísta pero nunca seria capaz de lastimar a alguien a propósito.

Pitch viendo que el chico jamás se le uniría frunció el ceño—"lo entiendo. Quieres estar solo: hecho, pero primero…"

Un chillido agudo hizo que tanto Tooth como Jack voltearan rápidamente. Pitch sostenía en su mano a la pequeña hadita y apretaba cada vez mas su puño

—"¡hadita!" — exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos guardianes. Jack le apunto a Pitch, dispuesto a salvar al hadita

—"¡el cayado Jack!" — exigió Pitch con una sonrisa— "tienes la mala costumbre de interferir. Ahora entrégalo y la dejare ir."

—¡Es una trampa! ¡no lo escuches Frostbite! — ahora conejo desearía que lo que veía no fuera solo una memoria solo para darle su merecido a Pitch, meme en cambio hacia imágenes muy rápidas en su cabeza, demostrando su preocupación

**"****no…no puedo darle el cayado…pero…pero la hadita no tiene la culpa de nada, ella me advirtió que todo el asunto era mala idea…y por mi culpa esta en esto, no puedo dejar que la lastime por mi culpa…demonios, se que me arrepentiré por esto"** Jack dudo un instante mas hasta bajar el cayado y darle la vuelta, entregándoselo a Pitch sin verlo.

—no puedo creer que lo haya echo— dijo asombrada Tooth— aun sabiendo que quedara vulnerable ante Pitch…

—Frostbite siempre ha sido un idiota cabeza caliente—murmuro conejo con enojo contra Pitch pero también contra Jack pero por sobre todas las cosas enojo contra si mismo al saber lo que tuvo que pasar el enano sin su ayuda.

Pitch tomo el cayado rápidamente y este al ya no sentir las manos de su amo perdió totalmente su brillo, volviéndolo un simple trozo de madera.

—"bien, ya lo tienes, ahora suéltala"— ordeno extendiendo su mano para que le diera la hadita pero Pitch solo le dedico una mirada burlona

—"No"

—¡Maldición! Sabia que era una mala idea! — grito frustrado conejo y Tooth se llevo ambas manos al rostro. Jack solo pudo abrir los ojos con incredulidad

—"¿querrías estar solo? ¡pues estarás solo!" — la hadita bebe en ese instante le clavo su pico en la mano de Pitch y este al sentir dolor la aventó contra una montaña de nieve.

—¡no! — gritaron de nuevo Tooth y Jack pero para el horror de todos al voltear a ver Pitch este rompió en dos el cayado provocando en Jack un grito de dolor. De inmediato Pitch aventó una estela de arena negra que golpeo a Jack contra la misma montaña donde había aventado a la hadita momentos antes y vieron como el chico caía en una gruta muy profunda. Jack quedo por un momento inconsciente y lo ultimo que hizo Pitch fue aventar las partes del ahora inservible cayado

—¡Jack! ¡Jack! ¡oh dios espero que este bien! —chillo Tooth volando rápidamente a ver como estaba el joven.

Todos los guardianes estaban preocupados, pero trataban de tranquilizarse, recordaron que cuando lo vieron de nuevo estaba bien, no parecía tener alguna herida grave y su cayado estaba como nuevo también. Al llegar junto a el suspiraron aliviados de no verlo tan herido

—"¡hadita! ¿estas bien?" — Jakc gateo rápidamente donde estaba la hadita envolviéndola en sus manos

—¡deberías de preocuparte un poco mas en ti tarado! — se quejo Aster al ver que el joven no presto tanta atención a sus golpes o sus heridas

—perdóname— murmuro Jack al ver que la hadita estornudaba— lo único que hago es enfriarte—suspiro derrotado— Pitch tiene razón…todo lo echo a perder

**"****Pitch…el canguro… los demás espíritus siempre, siempre han tenido razón, jamás hare las cosas bien. Jamás seré visto por los niños. Merezco esto…lo se…solo quisiera desaparecer quizás quedarme en esta gruta no sea tan malo"**

—no, compañero lo siento, en verdad— murmuro conejo deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Jack, aunque inconscientemente pudiera oírlo— se que soy un idiota a veces pero jamás quise que esto te hubiera pasado

—_"__¿Jack? Jack"_

—¡chicos miren! —señalo Tooth la luz amarilla que se encontraba dentro de la sudadera de Jack— sus memorias le llaman, nunca había visto que una caja brillara con tanta intensidad— murmuro admirada de aquel echo

—¿veremos mas de sus recuerdos? ¿eso es posible Meme? —pregunto Norte volteando a ver al hombrecito que solo asintió e hizo unas imágenes en su cabeza: es parte del recuerdo de Jack

el muchacho tomo la cajita entre sus manos, indeciso si debía de verlas pero la hadita simplemente le sonrió un poco y toco la parte delantera de la caja. De inmediato ante los ojos de todos asombrados como si miles de cristales se quitaran uno a uno. Los recuerdos empezaron a pasar rápidamente enfrente de ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

aloha! bueno esta historia ya pronto llegara a su final y solo deseo agradecer por anticipado a todos aquellos que han leido esto o lo han comentado, en serio agradesco sus palabras de animo!. bueno sin mas el siguiente capi!

* * *

Observaron a una pequeña familia de tres, una señora muy linda de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, a una pequeña niña de unos 7 años con cabello largo liso y de color café con algunas pequitas en su rostro y luego vieron a un joven alto, delgado de sonrisa traviesa y de pelo café al igual que sus ojos. Los tres dentro de una pequeña cabaña que parecía realmente acogedora. Estaban a punto de cenar y estaban diciendo las plegarias.

—realmente Jack parece alguien diferente con el cabello así—observo Norte sonriendo al ver la escena

—se nota que se querían mucho—murmuro Tooth con una suave sonrisa al ver a la señora abrazar a sus dos hijos

En cambio conejo no decía nada. Veía lo feliz que estaba Jack con su familia y sin embargo parecía tener la misma edad que tuvo estos 300 años sabia que algo le había pasado al muchacho para que literalmente se hubiera congelado en el tiempo.

Las memorias pasaban enfrente de ellos veían a Jack reír todo el tiempo, siempre corriendo y saltando, abrazando y levantando a su hermanita, parecía un chico muy enérgico para ser ya un adulto de un pueblo colonial, todos sabían que a la edad que tenia Jack o incluso menos ya eran considerados capaces de ejercer un oficio y trabajar para que el sustento de la familia fuera llevado a la casa pero el chico parecía que poco le importaba eso.

—_"__Jack no puedes estar jugando todo el tiempo"_ —regaño su madre pero aun así sonreía

—_"__!mama! la vida necesita un poco de emoción ¡un poco de diversión y juegos!_ —se quejo el muchacho con una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo siendo perseguido por su hermana

el recuerdo paso rápidamente a otro donde contaba historias a un grupo de niños en la noche. Todos parecían estarse divirtiendo mucho hasta que los padres llamaron a sus hijos para cenar. Todos y cada uno de los niños fueron corriendo a abrazar a Jack, agradeciéndole que les contara historias tan divertidas y el muchacho solo pudo abrazarlos y recordarle que tuvieran diversión. Se volteo hacia su hermana y esta le sonrió

—_"__¿quieres que te lleve de caballito verdad Pippa?"_ —pregunto sonriendo y la niña en respuesta solo salto a la espalda de su hermano riendo

—_"__regresemos pronto o mama se va a enojar Jack"_ —recordó la niña abrazándolo fuertemente

—_"__esta bien Pipps además no queremos que el coco no atrape ¿verdad?_

—_"__¿pero tu lo vas a ahuyentar verdad Jack?_ "— pregunto con miedo mientras se abrazaba mas a el

—_"__¡claro! Nadie se acercara a mi hermanita"_— le acaricio el pelo—_además todavía tenemos que prepararnos para la venida del invierno y sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no?"_

—_"__¡si! ¡Santa!"_ —exclamo entusiasmada la pequeña

—_"__y nos dejara muchos regalos…bueno mas bien a ti, ya sabes a mi siempre me deja solo carbón"_ —menciono divertido llegando casi a su casa

—_"__eso es porque siempre estas haciendo travesuras Jack"_ — le respondió su hermanita con una risa y un sonoro beso en la mejilla

—_"__¡hey! Alguien le tiene que poner un poco de diversión a la vida Pippa pero haremos esto: tu siempre estarás en la lista de niños buenos y yo siempre estaré en la de los niños malos ¿echo?"_ — le guiño un ojo a su hermanita antes de entrar

—_"__¡echo!"_

—**_"_****_además, necesitamos carbón para estas fechas, Santa siempre me deja lo que necesito para mi familia"_** — pensó sonriendo al ver a su mama dentro de la cocina.

—ahora que lo recuerdo—murmuro Norte mientras se cepillaba la Barba—cada año había una pequeña niña cuyo nombre siempre estaba en los primeros lugares de la lista de los buenos—menciono con asombro— incluso su nombre desapareció hasta que murió, jamás dejo de creer en nosotros.

—es increíble que aun siendo adolecente—¡casi un adulto! — Jack creyera en nosotros ¿no creen? —menciono el hada sonriendo feliz ante ese recuerdo

—el renacuajo siempre será así— acordó Conejo con una ligera sonrisa

otro recuerdo se puso enfrente de ellos. Los dos hermanos muy entusiasmados vistiéndose con una alegría muy inusual.

—_"__¿estas lista Pippa? Recuerda que cuando llegue de pastorear ya debes de tener todo listo ¿ok?"_

—_"__¡claro que si Jack! Pero tu debes de llegar temprano"_ — le pidió la pequeña con una sonrisa a la que su hermano solo respondió revolviéndole el cabello

los guardianes no tuvieron mucho tiempo de hacerse preguntas, el recuerdo avanzo rápidamente.

—_"__tengan cuidado"_ —la voz de la mama de Jack era alegre pero aun así tenia el tono de una mama preocupada

—_"__si claro"_ — Jack le sonrió para tranquilizarla mientras era jalado por su hermanita. Volteo a verla una vez mas— _"lo tendremos"_ — y con una sonrisa la despidió.

Todos los guardianes se dieron cuenta de que los dos niños traían un par de patines y al revisar alrededor notaron que se encontraban justo en el lago de Jack.

—chicos…tengo una horrible sensación—murmuro el Hada mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de Aster.

—_"__Pippa espera, deja termino de ponerme los patines"_ — su hermanita ya estaba en el hielo patinando –o al menos intentándolo— y no parecía prestarle mucha atención a su hermano

CRAK. .

A todos se les paro el corazón al oír los crujidos. Miraron horrorizados como la niña se congelaba en ese lugar y volteaba a ver a sus pies donde el hielo comenzaba a romperse. Jack dejo de ponerse los patines, los hizo a un lado. Los guardianes notaban el miedo en sus ojos

—"_tranquila, ¡tranquila! N…no mires abajo, s-solo a mi"_— ordeno el chico tratando de controlarse para no mostrar el pánico que le estaba atravesando

**_"_****_Dios no…no permitas que esto pase, no después de papa…Pippa es todo lo que tengo por favor no…"_**

—_"__Jack tengo miedo"_ —declaro la pequeña temblando mientras el hielo seguía rompiéndose debajo de sus pies

Ambos hermanos sabían que estaban en una muy mala posición. Sin adultos cerca ni nadie a quien llamar antes de que la pequeña cayera al agua congelada. Jack miro a su hermana y trato de avanzar a ella.

—"_lo se, lo se"_— el hielo se rompió también sobre Jack. No podría alcanzarla de esa forma_—" pero no te va a pasar nada, te juro que no pasara nada"_— declaro con una valentía que no sentía pero que demostraba solo por Pippa

**"****vamos Jack piensa en algo rápido"** volteo un momento tratando de buscar una solución para el temor de su hermana y a la vez para sacarla de la situación** "¡eso es!"**

—"_¡esto será muy divertido!" _—dijo con un falso entusiasmo

—_"__¡no, no lo creo Jack!"_ — grito su hermana aterrada

—vamos Frostbite tienes que hacer algo—murmuro angustiado conejo queriendo poder ayudar

—"_¿crees que es una broma?"_

—_"__¡si tu siempre estas jugando bromas!_ "— chillo la pequeña niña, estaba aterrada solo quería que su hermano la sacara de ahí

—"_No, n-no escucha, esta vez no lo hare, lo prometo, lo prometo, n-no no te vas…"_— afirmo calmado y calmando a su hermanita en el proceso. La siguiente frase fue la que mas sobrecogió a los guardianes, mas que todos los recuerdos que ya habían visto y mas sobre todo porque conocían el dolor del chico— "_tu tienes que confiar en mi"_

**_"_****_Pippa te prometo que vas a estar bien y Jackson Overland Frost siempre cumple con sus promesas"_**

Los guardianes admiraron como la pequeña se fue calmando poco a poco y solamente asintió a las palabras de su hermano, confiaba en el y sabia que siempre cumplía su palabra.

—"_¿te parece si jugamos? ¡jugamos a brincar! Igual que todos los días y es tan fácil como uno…"— _el hielo crujió debajo de los pies de Jack pero este solo hizo caras graciosas para hacer reír a su hermana, quien ya estaba calmada— _"dos…_"—salto de nuevo— _"¡tres!"_

**_"_****_Necesito algo con que jalarla…una rama…algo….¡esto servirá!"_** tomo el cayado de pastoreo que se había traído y lo tomo lentamente sin dejar de ver a su hermanita.

—"_ahora es tu turno. Uno…"_— el hielo crujo ante el primer paso— "_así, así…dos…"_— la niña jadeo al oír el hielo crujir de nuevo— _¡tres!_ — y sin mas Jack jalo con fuerza a su hermana hasta aventarla al hielo solido

Todos jadearon al ver a la niña volar y aterrizar no muy suavemente en el hielo pero sonrieron al ver que la pequeña estaba bien. Pippa miro a su hermano con una enorme sonrisa que fue correspondida.

—¡ese es mi muchacho! ¡así se hace Jack! — victorio norte con suma alegría

—maldito idiota, casi hace que me de un paro— murmuro conejo poniendo una pata en su pecho pero también feliz de que nada le haya pasado.

**_"_****_¡lo logre! Dios gracias, no pensé que lo lograría"_**

Pero la alegría no duro demasiado. El hielo crujió de manera intensa y para horror de todos se dieron cuenta de que Jack, al haber jalado con tanta fuerza a su hermana el había caído en el delgado hielo que no soporto su peso

—_¡JACK!_

Aunque en la memoria de Jack la única que grito fue Pippa los guardianes también gritaron su nombre al ver que se hundía en el hielo.

**_"_****_No...no tengo que nadar, esta congelada no…mis brazos…respondan por favor…Pippa se quedo sola…M-mama no puedo dejar a mama sola y a Pippa…demonios como quema ¿por qué quema tanto si es agua congelada?...no siento mis brazos…Dios…moriré…por favor…si estas ahí arriba…cuida de mama y de Pippa…por favor…es lo ultimo que deseo…lo siento Pipps…este año…no podre ganarte…buscando huevos"_**

—oh Jack…—murmuro Tooth no aguantando mas las lagrimas

Todos se encontraban en silencio, nunca pensaron como aquel joven espíritu se había transformado aunque claro todos se preguntaban porque MiM lo había escogido siendo apenas un niño problemático y ahora por supuesto que lo entendían aquel coraje y valor que demostró ante el peligro, la manera en que convirtió una situación mortal en un divertido juego fue lo mismo que hizo en su batalla contra Pitch.

De repente miraron como la luna que se acercaba cada vez mas y mas a Jack y de un momento a otro estaban de nuevo con el en la Antártica con un Jack de cabello blanco y ojos azules. El muchacho aspiro aire una vez que sus recuerdos terminaron, se quedo un momento pasmado antes de empezar a entusiasmarse

—"¿lo viste? ¡dime que lo viste!" — pregunto al hadita quien solo negó— "¡era yo! ¡y tenia una familia! ¡y una hermana! Y-y ¡yo la salve! "— exclamo entusiasmado. Se fue calmando un poco.

**"****Yo…yo en verdad salve a mi hermana, ella creyó en mi y pude salvarla…"**

—"es por eso me eligió a mi"—murmuro viendo la gran luna llena que estaba sobre el— "como…como guardián"

—claro que si muchacho por eso y por mucho mas— menciono norte con una suave sonrisa

**"****Entonces es verdad ¡si soy un guardián! Pitch estaba mal"** se convenció con renovado entusiasmo— "tenemos que salir de aquí"— dijo decidido poniendo al hadita en su hombro buscando una manera de escalar o algo pero entonces vio su cayado.

**"****Espero que esto funcione, tiene que funcionar"** junto las dos partes de la madera deseando que algún milagro sucediera pero solamente se resbalaron. Se paro en de su sitio juntando aun mas fuerte las dos partes y cerro los ojos **"tengo que creer, creer que puedo hacerlo, que soy un guardián, que tengo fe…"** y para sorpresa de todos una luz azul salió del cayado reparándolo y volviendo a su estado original. Jack voló fuera de la grieta, feliz.

—ese idiota siempre saliendo con alguna sorpresa— murmuro Aster con una sonrisa en la boca.

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar rápidamente ahora encontrándose en una habitación pero no cualquier habitación, la habitación de la ultima luz: Jamie Bennett. Meme hizo señas algo entusiasmado por saber que estaba pasando

—déjame te explico meme, Jamie fue la ultima luz, el ultimo niño de la tierra que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a creer en nosotros. Por lo que oi de los Yetis su luz estuvo a una fracción de apagarse y Jack fue quien hizo que volviera a creer además de que fue el primero en verlo—

Jack llego a la ventana de Jamie, poniéndose aun lado y viendo que el pequeño estaba despierto a pesar de ya ser muy noche para un niño de su edad. Todos los guardianes guardaron silencio. El pequeño estaba sentado en la cama frente a frente a un conejo de peluche. Resultaría una escena muy dulce de no haber sido por que fue un evento de suma importancia para los guardianes.

—"conejo escucha: tu y yo obviamente diferimos un poco de opinión así que esto es lo que va a pasar. Si no fue un sueño y en realidad existes lo tienes que probar, justo ahora"— hubo una pausa donde el niño espero que algo…mágico sucediera, pero no había nada—"siempre he creído en ti, desde hace tiempo ¿eh? Toda mi vida por cierto. No tienes que hacer mucho, solo una señal ¿ok? Y seguiré creyendo…"

**"****aun después de perder la pascua…el sigue creyendo en el conejo…lo sabia es un maldito suertudo"**

—"la que sea"— susurro esperanzado—" la que tu quieras"— hubo otra pausa donde el niño esperaba, anhelaba que algo pasara pero estaba ahí, solo hablándole a un conejo de peluche— "lo sabia"

Los guardianes contuvieron la respiración al ver que Jamie había perdido la fe en ellos. Jack de inmediato se metió en su cuarto

**"****En verdad espero que esto funcione"**

Poso una mano sobre uno de los vidrios de la ventana de Jamie el cual se empezó a escarchar. El ruido hizo que el niño volteara a ver que sucedía mientras que Jack pintaba un huevo de pascua muy rustico. Jamie abrió muy grande sus ojos y volteo a ver al conejito de peluche sorprendido ¡esa era la señal! Jack volvió a cubrir de escarcha otro vidrio pero esta vez dibujo un conejo. Por un momento cerro sus ojos.

—"es real…"

**"****Esto tiene que funcionar…como lo hacia meme…vamos"**

—¿pero que esta haciendo? — se pregunto Norte.

Todos dieron una pequeña exclamación cuando vieron al pequeño conejo saltar a las manos de Jack y de ahí empezar a saltar por toda la habitación. Jamie y Jack rieron al ver al pequeño conejo.

—no puedo creerlo—murmuro Aster sorprendido de que Jack hubiera echo eso por el, después de lo mal que lo trato…no merecía que le hubiera salvado.

—Jack siempre saldrá con alguna clase de sorpresa— el tono de orgullo de Tooth era muy similar al de una madre al merito de su hijo.

Jamie persiguió al pequeño conejo hasta que este desapareció en un ¡PUF! Dejando que la nieve cayera dentro de la habitación.

—"¿copos?" — Jamie se extraño eso pues si fue el conejo de pascua quien le mando la señal ¿por qué había nieve en su habitación? Un pequeño copo se poso sobre su nariz y recordó lo que había dicho su madre el dia anterior: _"no querrás que Jack Frost te congele la nariz"_ — "Jack Frost"— murmuro con sorpresa

—el chico en verdad que tiene una gran imaginación—Norte admiro la habilidad de Jamie para hacer conexiones.

—"¿acaso el dijo…?" **"no…no puede ser verdad"**

—"¿Jack Frost? "— volvió a repetir Jamie al oír la voz del espíritu

—"lo…¡lo dijo otra vez! Dijo…dijiste" **"después…¡después de 300 años alguien dice mi nombre!"**

—"¡Jack Frost!" — Jamie abrió la boca con sorpresa ¡estaba viendo a Jack Frost en persona!

—"¡así es! Pero ¡ese soy yo! ¡Jack Frost! ¡ese es mi nombre" "— su entusiasmo crecía cada vez mas y mas— "¡tu dijiste mi nombre!" "**¡y no solo como una expresión! ¡dijiste mi nombre!" **Jamie en cambio mantenía la boca abierta y los ojos muy grandes **"oh dios…oh dios…no es cierto"** —"alto…estas…¿estas escuchándome?" — un asentimiento—" acaso…¿acaso estas viéndome? "— otro asentimiento y una lenta pero brillante sonrisa—"esta viéndome…¡esta viéndome! "— exclamo casi con lagrimas en los ojos dando una pirueta en el aire.

—se lo merecía— Aster sonrió al ver la alegría del joven inmortal

—"¡tu hiciste que nevara!"

—"¡lo se!"

—"¡en mi cuarto!"

—"¡lo se!"

—"¿eres real?"

—"¡si! ¿qu-quien crees que causa las nevadas y los días helados? ¡oh! y ¿recuerdas cuando volaste en el trineo el otro día?"

—"¿fuiste tu?"

—"¡si fui yo!" — estaba extasiado se le notaba todo ese trabajo para que reconocieran su existencia por fin estaba dando frutos

—"¿y el hada de los dientes? ¿y el conejo de pascua? ¿todos ellos son..?" — pero Jack no lo dejo terminar, agarro el pequeño conejo del suelo

—"¡real! ¡real! ¡real! ¡cada uno de nosotros es real!" — explico teniendo la certeza que el pequeño Jamie si creía en ellos.

—no puedo creer todo lo que hizo Frostbite por nosotros—murmuro conejo al ver que la memoria comenzaba a volverse turbia

—Jack cuando quiere se esfuerza mucho—recordó Tooth con una ligera sonrisa

—pero eso no explica como Pitch logro hacer que Jack quedara en ese estado—murmuro norte confundido— Pitch no crea miedo simplemente lo aviva y para ello Jack tuvo que tener miedos muy fuertes dentro de su ser.

Meme asintió. Esperaba que la memoria se fuera volviendo oscura listos para salir de ella pero se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse sobre el gran Big Ben. La temperatura parecía bastante baja y caía nieve de manera lenta. Los cuatro grandes miraron a Jack quien estaba sentado sobre el tejado del reloj, admirando la ciudad frente a el. Sonrió un poco y con ayuda del viento bajo hacia la ciudad hacia un parque cercano donde había unos niños jugando.

—"bien, bien ¿pero que tenemos aquí?" — Jack volteo rápidamente al oír una voz conocida y peligrosa

—"Tommy…ha pasado un tiempo"— contesto agarrando fuertemente su cayado.

De entre las sombras salió lo que parecía una persona. Los guardianes dieron un jadeo al ver al chico. Tenia el cabello largo, negro como la noche y todo enmarañado y sucio, su piel era pálida pero no era del mismo tono que Jack; parecía mas como de un color verde pálido, vestía con viejas ropas, una playera blanca muy sucia, unos pantalones que sin duda le quedaban muy grandes y una chamarra café que parecía que tenia manchas en todas partes pero lo que mas tenso a los guardianes era su rostro: sus ojos eran oscuros y una sonrisa malévola surcaba su cara llena de sangre.

Los guardianes sabían quien era: Tommy Rawhead o Bloddy Bones. Al igual que Pitch Black, el era una clase de coco que nació en Inglaterra. Por lo general se escondía en los armarios y debajo e las escaleras y en las esquinas muy oscuras de los sótanos, pero al contrario que Pitch quien solo quería sentir el miedo en los niños, Tommy prefería tomar sus almas de la manera mas cruel posible físicamente.

—"ha pasado un tiempo, Jack ¿qué serán? ¿150 años desde la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos? "— menciono con calma

—"¿qué haces aquí?" — pregunto a la defensiva, mirando de reojo a los niños que empezaban a irse

—"oh, ¿yo? Jack yo vivo aquí"— dijo con malicia viendo a los niños detrás de Jack— "así que…ten han ascendido a guardián de la niñez, felicidades"— hizo una inclinación cargada en burla— no esperaba que tu, entre todos los malos espíritus fueras elegido—

—"lárgate Tommy"— Jack parecía listo para la pelea— "se que no viniste aquí solo para burlarte"

—"oh Jack, me conoces tan bien"—su tono era tan cínico al igual que su sonrisa—" pero este parque siempre ha estado repleto de deliciosa…comida."

Eso fue suficiente para Jack. La pelea comenzó con suma intensidad. Los guardianes vieron la ferocidad con la que Jack defendía a los niños que aun quedaban en el parque, los ataques trataban de alejar a Tommy Rawhead de los infantes y Jack tenia cuidado en no lanzar ningún ataque de hielo cerca de ellos.

**"****mierda, es mas fuerte, desde el incidente de Pitch se debió de haber alimentado de toda esa tristeza"** un rasguño en su hombro fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Tommy lo atacaba con huesos filosos, maderas podridas y rocas filosas. Los guardianes solo podían mirar como Jack peleaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que simplemente su muchacho termino congelando una de las piernas de su enemigo

—"¡lárgate Tommy! O la próxima vez no seré tan suave contigo"— amenazo.

El muchacho solo le dio una fría mirada antes de desaparecer en las sombras. Jack se recargo en uno de los arboles, respirando con fuerza.

**"****Demonios…mi cuerpo se siente débil, odio pelear contra el, siempre tiene el mismo efecto"** voló hasta la cima de un árbol. La nieve empezó a caer mas y mas rápido **"no puedo volar hasta el polo…creo que tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que pueda recuperarme"** Jack cerro los ojos y dejo que su cuerpo se relajara al extremo pero todos se dieron cuenta de un pequeño problema: entre mas se quedaba dormido, la nieve y el viento comenzaba a hacerse mas y mas fuerte.

Los guardianes comprendieron de inmediato, durante una semana no vieron para nada a Jack y cuando empezaron a preocuparse en serio este regreso, tenia una expresión entre tensa y culpable. Conejo había tratado de sacarle información acerca de que le molestaba pero Jack no había dicho nada. Esa semana oyeron de las tormentas de nieve que azotaron Inglaterra, fue un hecho sin precedente en la historia moderna y aunque los guardianes querían hacerle muchas preguntas a Jack, le dejaron tranquilo.

La memoria empezó a tornarse oscura y todos esperaban volver al polo pero se sorprendieron de verse de nuevo en Burgess, ese mismo día. La pelea contra Pitch. Se preocuparon cuando Black separo a Jack de su grupo de manera intencional y todos silenciosamente se prometieron que siempre mantendrían vigilado al pequeño, Pitch tenia un fuerte efecto sobre Jack.

— "veo que tu nueva _familia_ te esta tratando bien"— escupió las palabras con una sonrisa torcida— "tienes mucha confianza en ellos, ¿no es verdad? Raro en una persona que ha sido abandonada por los mismos sujetos por 300 años"

todos se sorprendieron mucho de que sacara ese tema a colación. Después del primer incidente con las memorias ellos cuatro habían echo mucho para que Jack se sintiera a gusto con ellos, como compañeros, como familia pero si Pitch mencionaba eso entonces el muchacho aun seguía teniendo dudas…

**"****¿dónde están? ¿le habría pasado algo a Jamie? ¿a conejo? Se supone que ya deberían de estar aquí…"** al estar distraído Pitch logro capturarlo.

—"¡¿cómo saliste de tu encierro?!"

—" te lo dije Jack, no puedes eliminar el miedo"— y su sonrisa se hizo a un mas grande— "y en parte también fue por tu ayuda"

Todos contuvieron la respiración. Aquella declaración no podía ser cierta ¡no era cierta!

**"****no Jack, recuerda el solo juega con tu mente, no lo escuches, nada de lo que diga es verdad, nada, absolutamente nada"**

—"claro Jack, tu haz sido de mucha ayuda para que mis poderes se vuelvan mas fuertes, lastima que no aceptaste el trato que te propuse"—sonrió— "hubiéramos sido un gran equipo"

—"¡yo jamás te ayude en nada! **"¡y nunca en la eternidad lo hare!"**

—"¡por supuesto que si! ¿o es que acaso no recuerdas las tormentas de nieve en Inglaterra? ¿lo que ocasionaste en ciudades del sur? Tu solo causas problemas Jack, tus poderes no son buenos ¿cuántas personas, niños y animales no matas de frio? Cuantas cosechas no echas a perder con tus nevadas?"— a cada palabra que decía el albino solo podía tratar de negarlas— "¿cuánto tiempo crees que tarden tus amiguitos guardianes en descubrirlo? ¿qué fallaste como el guardián de la diversión a niños inocentes de países que ni visitas? Eres un desastre como guardián Jack Frost, tu nunca formaste un grupo con ellos."

**"****¡claro que formo un grupo con ellos! ¡son mi familia! Ellos…ellos me perdonarían por eso, yo lo se….les diré, les diré lo que paso en Inglaterra cuando vuelvan…ellos necesitan escucharlo antes de que lo vean…si lo ven…no, no eso no puedo dejar que pase"**

—oh Jack claro que lo haremos— aclaro Tooth entendiendo mas o menos donde venia el miedo de Jack

—"¿en verdad creíste que les importabas? ¿qué eres uno mas de ellos Jack?"

—"¡no sabes nada de ellos!"— grito **"ellos son buenos conmigo, yo se que les importo, ellos me hablan ¡debe de ser así!...¿verdad? pero…¿en donde están ahora?**

—"¡por supuesto que si! Cualquiera sabe que solo te quieren a su lado por tus poderes, porque solo tu serias capaz de detenerme, solo te mantienen porque ellos saben que nunca acabaran con el miedo, como en estos casos Jack, dime ¿dónde están ellos ahora?"—miraron como Pitch se acercaba y dejaba indefenso a Jack— "¿quién quisiera a un adolecente revoltoso que lo único que sabe hacer es meterse en problemas y arruinarlo todo?" —le murmuro al oído— "pero no te preocupes Jack, yo te daré un hogar mucho mejor….mi pequeño príncipe."

—¡Jack!

La memoria comenzó a desmoronarse.


	5. Chapter 5

hola! bueno bueno, lamento la espera y que sea tan corto pero nose...ustedes me diran! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTA HISTORIA! este es el pequeño capi final. espero que les haya gustado y a quien si estoy escribiendo mas historias! espero pronto poder subirlas, pero ya saben, sobrevivir a la universidad y a las practicas...tarea titanica. bueno nos vemos!

* * *

Todos abrieron rápidamente los ojos, tratando de ubicarse y ubicar rápido a Jack. La primera en reaccionar fue Tooth quien tenia aun sujeto a Jack por la mano. Miro como el muchacho comenzaba a moverse y a murmurar cosas.

—¿Jack? Jack, ¿me puedes oir? — le insitio el hada para que abriera los ojos

conejo se acerco rápidamente a el tomándolo de manera suave por el hombro— vamos compañero danos una señal

—lo haría…si no me estuvieras aplastando— murmuro y sonrio lentamente de medio lado comenzando a abrir los ojos— ¿chicos?

—si Jack, todos estamos aqui— Norte se acerco rápidamente y Meme levanto sus dos pulgares con una sonrisa

—nos tenias preocupado compañero, pensamos que teníamos que recoger trocitos de hielo para volver a juntarte— bromeo Aster para tratar de sacerle una sonrisa al joven, cosa que logro

—no tientes tu suerte a menos que quieras que congele tu madriguera— amenazo con una ligera carcajada antes de doblarse del dolor— y no me hagas reir, me duele

hubo una ligera sonrisa en general por aquello pero luego surgió un silencio. Tooth se dedicaba a acariciar los cabellos de Jack con aire ausente mientras que Norte por fin respiraba aliviado, Aster le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y Meme lo veía fijamente. La curiosidad mataba a Jack, nunca pensó que Pitch fuera a hacer…lo que fuera que hizo con el y tenia que saber- quizás era el morbo de la situación- que había pasado.

—chicos…¿que quería decir Pitch que yo seria su príncipe? — pregunto de repente

todos se voltearon a ver entre si y Norte asintio— veras Jack, en la edad oscura cuando Pitch tenia todo su poder era capaz de transformar a los niños en temores, algo asi como las pesadillas que ahora están con el pero eran de una naturaleza diferente porque eran representaciones de almas llenas de miedo. Pitch ha hecho tres intentos antes: con MiM—si aunque no lo creas Jack—con una antigua amiga de todos nosotros de nombre Katherine….y bueno contigo—hubo un momento de silencio muy pesado

—en esas dos ocasiones se logro detenerlo antes de que hiciera algo…—Tooth precia bastante incomoda— pero ahora gracias a Meme logramos revertir el proceso, no va a pasarte nada— le aseguro con una sonrisa

—no te preocupes compañero, ya le daremos su merecido a Pitch, tu solo necesitas descansar

Jack solo pudo asentir en silencio procesando toda esa información que le estaban dando. Por un momento recordó las palabras de Pitch y sintió un horrible escalofrió recorrerle la columna, si bien el jamás se uniría a el por las buenas esa estrategia de volverlo uno…uno de los suyos era mucho mas arriesgada y permanente. Se imagino por un momento, con su cabello negro y su piel aun mucho mas pálida, pudo verse a si mismo, disfrutando de las tormentas que ocasiono sin querer en Inglaterra…disfrutando el miedo que le causo a las personas al oír los horribles vientos y las cantidades de nieve que caían del cielo y lo peor de todo: se pudo ver a si mismo, peleando a lado de Pitch contra los guardianes, mofándose de cada uno de ellos por ser tan débiles ante _el frio y la oscuridad._ Negó rápidamente, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, no quería que eso pasara y aunque odiara ser tan débil ante las personas…tenia que enfrentarse a sus temores, lucharía contra todo para no volver a estar solo aunque eso significara dejar de lado su pequeño orgullo. Bajo la mirada a las delgadas sabanas que lo cubrían, tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que ser sincero con sus amigos.

—chicos, hay algo que quiero decirles—Jack se detuvo un instante apretando con fuerza las sabanas, no sabiendo como proseguir— yo…hace algunos meses…cuando fue invierno en Inglaterra…yo…

—esta bien compañero—le corto rápidamente Aster— lo sabemos y no te preocupes, sabemos que no fue tu intensión causar esas tormentas

—¿ustedes…l-lo sabían? — pregunto incrédulo y aun mas que los guardianes se lo tomaran tan bien

—la tecnología ahora es muy avanzada Jack y los padres de los niños se las pasan oyéndolas— siguió Norte— y esta bien, no paso nada Jack en serio, no te alteres por eso, pero tienes que aprender a controlar mucho mas tus poderes ¿entendido?

No podían decirle al chico que estuvieron en sus memorias ¡simplemente el no les volvaria a hablar! Y ahora mas que nunca Jack necesitaba de una familia que lo cuidara y defendiera.

—esperen…deje que continúe—pidió soltando un suspiro— esa vez…me encontré con otro espíritu, no estaba nada feliz y no es porque lo haya molestado ¡lo juro! Sino…por el echo de que nos les parecía que fuera un guardián y que interrumpí su trabajo. Tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con el…pero termine demasiado cansado que ya no pude controlar la tormenta que se formo y tampoco pude llamarlos chicos…—contuvo un poco el aire— siento mucho…no haberles dicho nada. T-tenia miedo y-y yo…

—Jack— Norte le puso una mano en el hombro para que se calmara— lo entendemos, no tienes nada de que disculparte

Jack lanzo un profundo suspiro de alivio y una enorme sonrisa se apodero de su rostro pero esta fue disminuyendo al ver que los guardianes se veían entre si preocupados— chicos ¿qué sucede? — a lo mejor no lo habían perdonado así de fácil, a lo mejor estaban tan enojados que no sabían como decirle que e largara, a lo mejor…

—Jack— el aludido volteo sorprendido, conejo por lo general no usaba su nombre— creo…creo que te debo una disculpa— Jack abrió muy grande sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras— no…te debo mas que una disculpa amigo y no se como voy…mas bien como vamos a disculparnos contigo

—¿conejo estas bien? Una pesadilla seguro te golpeo la cabeza y estas delirando— bromeo un poco inseguro pero seguía viendo las caras preocupadas de todos— chicos no hay nada que disculpar…fue mi culpa, debí de estar mas alerta…

—¡claro que lo hay Jack! — interrumpió Norte exaltado— hemos cometido muchos errores contigo muchacho, errores que soy muy graves y tan grandes que no sabemos si podremos enmendarlos alguna vez

—Jack— tooth le tomo de las manos— todos nosotros queremos decirte esto: ya no estas solo— ¿había escuchado bien? ¿acaso seguía soñando y todo eso era producto de sus anhelantes deseos? — todos estamos sumamente arrepentidos querido…en 300 años no estuvimos ahí para ti a pesar de que sigues siendo un niño que _cree_…

—"y cruel o bueno, grosero o cortes los protegemos"…ese fue el juramento que hicimos y fue este mismo que fallamos al dejarte de la mi muchacho— la gran mano de norte se apoyo en su hombro haciendo que Jack lo volteara a ver— no sabemos si algún día serás capaz de perdonarnos…pero haremos el intento Jack.

—nosotros— Conejo suspiro, parecía estar teniendo una batalla interna consigo mismo— eres importante Jack y no solo por tus poderes porque aunque me duela decirlo hay veces que eres mas fuerte que yo o cualquiera de nosotros. Ahora eres parte de esta familia chico y quieras o no estas aquí atrapado con nosotros— sonrió un poco

—chicos…

—eso no significa que te dejaremos hacer todas las travesuras que quieras ¿entendido? —se apresuro a decir conejo con una sonrisa—Aun me debes una por congelar la madriguera hace dos semanas ¿de acuerdo?—

—inténtalo, colita de algodón, te estaré esperando — reto el muchacho con una sonrisa

—bueno, iré a traer unas galletas, necesitas energía muchacho ¡nada como unas galletas navideñas para levantarla! —unos duendes entraron al cuarto trayendo bandejas llenas de galletas

—¡norte! ¿sabes cuanta azúcar tienen esas _cosas_? ¡arruinaran los preciosos dientes de Jack! — se quejo Tooth quitándole las bandejas mientras que Meme se peleaba con los duendes por el ponche.

Jack rio ante las acciones de su…_familia_. La simple palabra calo muy hondo dentro de Jack. Tenia una familia y quizás no fuese la mas ordinaria sin embargo agradecía inmensamente tener una. Después de 300 años de soledad implacable, de tristeza, sin esperanza de ser escuchado…todo empezaba a ir bien. Se acostó de nuevo oyendo las peleas que había en el cuarto y rápidamente su cuerpo se relajo, hacia mucho pero mucho tiempo que no se sentía así y ahora podía dormir en paz pues sabia que cuando despertara tendría a alguien que le dijera "buenos días Jack" o viniendo de conejo "levántate holgazán"…pero no importaba.

En el pasado podía decirse que era egoísta porque el también quería algo de cariño

En el pasado el jugaba muchísimas bromas, pero solo porque quería ser notado

En el pasado el era solitario, no porque no quisiera sino porque fue obligado

Ahora podía dejar ir el pasado y sonreír ante un futuro que parecía lleno de sueños, asombro muchos buenos recuerdos pero por sobre todo _esperanza de una nueva familia_.


End file.
